


Все для тебя

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Switches, Castiel is a little too proper, College Student Jessica, College Student Sam, Complete, Dean is insecure, Dean tries gay sex for the first time, Internet Hookup, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mechanic Dean, One Shot, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, They are perfect to each other, Writer Castiel, au supernatural, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину нравится читать объявления о случайных встречах в Крейгслист. Действительно нравится. Не то чтобы он когда-либо планировал ответить на любое из них.<br/>Пока одно не привлекло его внимание...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Please You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470096) by [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange). 



«Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие – м/м (35) Канзас-Сити, не употребляю наркотики, здоров, в городе на неделю. Хотел бы провести субботнюю ночь, ублажая тебя. Я объезжу твой член и отсосу тебе, не требуя того же в ответ. Старше 25, и, пожалуйста, также без наркотиков и заболеваний. Пришли фотографию. Могу пригласить к себе».

«М-да, звучит интригующе», − подумал Дин, прочитав объявление.

У него уже вошло в привычку просматривать объявления о случайных встречах в Крейгслистe. Но, естественно, он совершенно не собирался отвечать ни на одно из них. Если бы его спросили, какого хрена он их читает, он бы оправдался тем, что среди них часто попадались забавные, так что ему просто нравилось это делать. Так и было до этого субботнего утра. Впервые ему захотелось написать ответ.

В двадцать восемь лет Дин знал наверняка, что он не гей. Он не мог считать себя даже бисексуалом, по крайней мере на данный момент. Наверняка он был уверен лишь в том, что достаточно любопытен, чтобы попробовать. И чем старше он становился, тем больше убеждался в этом. Так что идея получить первый опыт с чуваком, готовым сделать за него всю работу, казалась очень соблазнительной.

Он достаточно долго колебался перед отправкой сообщения, которое сочинял добрых полчаса, и его сомнения были в куда большей степени связаны с прикрепленным к нему изображением, нежели с содержанием. Никогда прежде он не посылал парню фото своего члена.

С глубоким вздохом нажав кнопку «отправить», Дин метнулся на кухню за бутылкой холодного пива. Для алкоголя было еще рановато, но все-таки пиво было меньшим из зол − альтернативой вполне мог оказаться «Джек Дэниэлс».

Он чуть не подавился пивом, когда его электронная почта пискнула о доставленном сообщении. Ну не могло же быть, что парень так быстро ответил. Или могло? Поскольку Дин честно написал о своей неопытности, оппонент, скорее всего, попросил его отвалить.

Дорогой Импала67,

спасибо тебе за проявленный интерес к моему предложению. Боюсь, что я выразился недостаточно ясно. Хотя, несомненно, я более чем впечатлен фотографией твоего пениса. На самом деле я хотел бы получить изображение твоего лица. Я пойму, если ты предпочтешь сохранить инкогнито, но, в таком случае, мне придется прекратить общение. В надежде на скорейший ответ.

P.S.: прилагаю фото моего эрегированного пениса. Я понимаю, что эта информация может иметь для тебя значение. Я согласен - он чуть меньше семи эталонных дюймов. Надеюсь, что мои шесть с половиной придутся тебе по душе.

BornWingless@yippee.com

Дин перечитал сообщение несколько раз, немного удивившись его официальному тону. Он еще не решил, находит он эту манеру милой или отвратительной. Ему пришло в голову, что он мог переписываться с полным придурком. И если это так, то он надеялся, что парень на фотографии будет уродлив. Так будет намного проще отмазаться от дальнейшего общения.

Он прокрутил текст вниз, чтобы открыть вышеупомянутую фотку. И судорожно вздохнул, когда увидел красивый половой орган – толще, чем его, хоть и немного меньшей длины, он гордо возвышался на фоне точеных тазовых косточек. Вид так впечатлил Дина, что он непроизвольно сглотнул, а член заинтересованно дернулся. Это ли не достаточное подтверждение…

Привет, РожденныйбезКрыльев,  
Чувак, прости, что огорошил тебя фоткой своего интимного места. Я никогда раньше не общался на сайтах знакомств.  
Посылаю тебе селфи. Пришлешь свое?  
Impala67@umail.com

На этот раз ответ пришел еще быстрее.

Импала67,  
Ты очень привлекателен. Мне хотелось бы встретиться с тобой, если моя фотография тоже произведет на тебя впечатление.  
BornWingless@yippee.com

РожденныйбезКрыльев,  
И ты горяч, парень. Прежде чем мы встретимся, мне хотелось бы спросить, почему тебе не обязательна взаимность в доставлении удовольствия? Мне это кажется немного странным.  
Impala67@umail.com

Импала67,  
Я не говорил, что не хочу, я имел в виду, что не возражаю. Если мне захочется получить от тебя минет, но ты на это не решишься, то я не буду тебя заставлять. Как у многих нижних, у меня очень чувствительная простата, поэтому быть снизу мне довольно приятно. Я знаю, что не каждому нравится проникновение. Но мы можем попробовать и тебя в этой роли, если ты захочешь.  
Как ты относишься к другим видам ласк и поцелуев?  
BornWingless@yippee.com

Дин соврал бы, если бы сказал, что этот обмен сообщениями не возбудил его физически и эмоционально. Он уже не обращал внимания на слишком чопорный слог парня.

Не уверен, хочу ли я этого, но думаю, что должен попробовать, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, собрать весь возможный опыт. И я не против прикосновений или поцелуев... я думаю...

Тебя не беспокоит, что я гей-девственник?  
Impala67@umail.com

Импала67,  
Девственность меня вряд ли сдержит, неважно, гей ты или нет. Если ты хочешь поэкспериментировать со мной, я буду более чем рад помочь. Пожалуйста, знай, что я сдержу свое слово, даже если ты передумаешь на середине фелляции*.

BornWingless@yippee.com

Это обнадеживает. Но я намерен закончить то, что начал. ; )  
Слушай, я не знаю, сколько парней у тебя на линии, но чем раньше я узнаю, хочешь ты со мной встретиться или нет, тем лучше.  
Impala67@umail.com

Импала67,  
Мне написали пара человек, но я не нашел их сообщения приемлемыми. Сейчас я заинтересован только в тебе. Если ты чувствуешь то же, я хотел бы встретиться сегодня вечером. Днем у меня назначено несколько деловых встреч. Не мог бы ты подойти в отель к девяти вечера?  
BornWingless@yippee.com

В девять мне подойдет. Кинь адрес.  
Impala67@umail.com

Импала67,  
Я буду ждать тебя в лобби Амбассадора. Пожалуйста, не опаздывай. И если ты вдруг передумаешь, я буду очень признателен, если ты сообщишь мне об этом как можно раньше. Тогда мне придется организовывать другую встречу.  
BornWingless@yippee.com

Не волнуйся, я буду. Увидимся позже.  
Impala67@umail.com

Отправляя последнее сообщение, Дин заметил, как быстро бьется его сердце. Он как будто только сейчас осознал, на что вообще согласился. Он, Дин Винчестер, с репутацией дамского угодника, планировал встретиться с каким-то парнем в гостинице, чтобы потрахаться. Даже хуже, он был именно тем, кто заварил эту кашу. Во всяком случае, в некоторой степени.

Дрожащей рукой он открыл окно для нового письма, готовый написать мужчине, что передумал. Тот бы понял, да? Во всяком случае, они однозначно не были знакомы. Они всего лишь видели фотографии лиц и членов друг друга.

Некоторое время он бездумно смотрел в экран, но так и не придумал, что написать. После бурных внутренних дискуссий, та часть его натуры, что хотела секса и приключений, выиграла битву. Дин закрыл окно электронной почты и выключил компьютер, решив не подогревать искушение и бороться со страхом.  
Взглянув на часы, Дин отметил, что сейчас всего лишь полдень, и вздохнул: день обещал быть долгим.

***

Выйдя из душа в семь тридцать, Дин обнаружил на кухне брата, уминавшего кусок пиццы. Диновой пиццы, заказанной им на ужин.

− Привет, Сэмми! Не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня, − поздоровался он, вытирая волосы полотенцем. − Разве ты не должен был поехать к Джессике после работы?

− Ее соседка по комнате привела на ночь своего парня, поэтому Джесс приедет сюда. Ты же не против?

В любой другой день Дину не понравилось бы, что его не предупредили заранее, но так как у него самого были планы, он решил не поднимать волну.

− Не-а, все в порядке. У меня встреча, поэтому вы можете остаться тут.

Сэм широко улыбнулся брату:  
− Вот как? Горячая штучка или типа того?

− Ну, свидание в некотором роде, − ответил Дин, пожав плечами.

Он не собирался рассказывать, куда и для чего он собирался.

− Я ее знаю?

− Не знаешь. Вообще-то мы только познакомились.

− А вдруг? Как ее зовут? − не унимался младший.

Дин застонал, разворачиваясь по направлению к своей спальне.

− Слушай, чувак... мы поиграем в двадцать вопросов как-нибудь в другой раз, лады? Мне пора собираться, − бросил он напоследок, скрываясь за дверью.

Дин знал, что если брат продолжит давить, то в конечном итоге он расколется. Попытки пользоваться бесполыми местоимениями оказались не самой увлекательной игрой. Он понимал, что Сэм непременно захочет обсудить Диновы чувства, и то, как теперь он определяет свою ориентацию. Но прямо сейчас он не знал, что сказать по этому поводу.

Он так и просидел в своей комнате, решая, что надеть, пока не пришло время выходить. Конечно, он не думал, что будет долго оставаться в одежде, но все же это был отель «Амбассадор». В этом месте следовало появляться, только если у тебя были деньги − много денег, и уж точно никто в своем уме не заявится туда в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке.

Самым приличным в гардеробе Дина был костюм, который он надевал на похороны отца три года назад. Как минимум брюки ему шли, в них его зад выглядел особенно привлекательно. Он решил одеть к ним простую красную рубашку, закатав рукава до локтей. Одевшись так, и накинув поверх кожаную куртку отца, он решил, что должен соответствовать уровню выпендрежной клиентуры отеля.

***

Дин вошел в шикарное фойе, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь отыскать своего потенциального партнера. Большинство столиков было занято, но среди присутствующих не было парня с фотографии. Он направился к бару, подумав, что мужчина, возможно, ждет его там. Или Дина разыграли.

− Импала67? − он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу.

Дин обернулся и признался себе, что оригинал не шел ни в какое сравнение с фотографией. Мужчина был не просто хорош собой − он был великолепен.

Дин отметил, что тот был лишь немного ниже и улыбнулся, любуясь каштановыми волосами и яркими голубыми глазами. Он подумал, что парень носил контактные линзы или же дело было в странном освещении. Как бы там ни было, он решил что увиденное ему нравится и улыбнулся еще шире.

− Привет, я – Дин, − он вспомнил, что в переписке они так и не представились друг другу. Ему не хотелось называть парня ником из электронной почты.

− Здравствуй, Дин. Я – Кастиэль, − ответил мужчина глубоким, чуть хрипловатым голосом и протянул руку для приветствия.

Окинув Дина восхищенным взглядом, Кастиэль повернулся и пошел к лифтам. Как загипнотизированный, Дин молча последовал за ним.

Всю дорогу наверх оба неловко молчали. Только закрыв за ними дверь номера, Кастиэль заметно расслабился. Дин этого даже не заметил, он был поглощен тем, что рассматривал комнату, больше похожую на пейнтхауз. На первом уровне находились небольшая кухня с обеденной зоной и гостиная. Там же виднелась лестница, ведущая наверх.

− Чувак, да ты богат, − протянул Дин, входя в изысканно обставленную гостиную.

− Ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно? Ты бы предпочел...

− Что? Не, чувак, мне пофиг. Это просто... Я никогда не бывал в таких местах. Вот и все, – заверил Дин, оглядываясь вокруг. – А, и еще, я – не вор... поэтому не волнуйся, хорошо?

− Я и не думал, что ты мог бы им оказаться, − ответил Кастиэль и открыл деревянные дверцы бара. – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

− Да, было бы неплохо. У тебя есть виски?

Кас кивнул, доставая бутылку «Джонни Уолкера».

– Лед? – спросил он.

Дин отказался, и Кастиэль налил неразбавленного каждому в бокал, жестом пригласив его присесть рядом на кожаный диван.

− За нас, − он легко прикоснулся своим бокалом к бокалу Дина.

− За тебя, − отозвался Дин, прежде чем одним глотком осушить половину.

Дин сидел, уставившись в одну точку, не глядя на хозяина номера, но чувствуя, как синие глаза изучающе скользят по его телу. Он вздрогнул, не уверенный в том, нравится ли ему это внимание. Допив остаток виски, он решился заговорить.

− Ну, и как мы это сделаем? У тебя здесь есть кровать?

− Наверху, в мезонине. Я знаю, что для тебя это первый подобный опыт, поэтому мне не хотелось бы торопиться, – ответил Кастиэль, прежде чем отпить немного.

Он опустил бокал на стол и взял бутылку, чтобы подлить Дину еще виски.

Дин поблагодарил и сделал глоток, на сей раз не такой большой.

– Да не волнуйся ты обо мне, чувак. Со мной все в порядке, – только и успел сообщить он, прежде чем Кас отобрал бокал и поставил его на столик.

− Если тебе не понравится то, что я буду делать, скажи мне об этом, − прошептал он, склоняясь над Дином. Тот сглотнул, когда Кастиэль приблизился и отпрянул назад, стоило их губам соприкоснуться.

В голубых глазах плескалось веселье.

− Все в порядке, значит никаких поцелуев, − подытожил Кастиэль, успокаивающе положив руку на бедро Дина.

− Нет... все в порядке... я имею в виду... прости, − попытался объясниться Дин. – Давай попробуем еще разок, хорошо?

Кас кивнул, но не склонился для нового поцелуя. Вместо этого, он прикоснулся к лицу Дина, поглаживая большим пальцем его нижнюю губу.

− Закрой глаза, − попросил он.

Дин повиновался, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но его сердце неслось галопом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и внезапно его окутал запах Кастиэля. И, черт возьми, оказалось, что это самый приятный запах...

Купаясь в возбуждающем аромате из смеси перца, грейпфрута и кориандра, Дин даже не вздрогнул, когда губы Кастиэля снова коснулись его. Теперь он воспринял поцелуй как подарок, не двигаясь, позволяя ему лизать и покусывать, рассудок перестроился на новую программу быстрее, чем он сам успел это понять. Еще не осознав, что делает, он уже обхватил ладонями лицо Каса и целовал в ответ, позабыв про свое смущение.

Дин жадно перехватил инициативу и негромко застонал, когда Кас приоткрыл рот, позволяя его языку проникнуть внутрь. Он вдруг осознал, что наслаждается вкусом виски и корицы, который почувствовал, лаская рот случайного любовника. Все его тело охватила пьянящая дрожь, будто по венам вместо крови текло шампанское.

− Это было... хорошо, − прошептал Дин, когда они оторвались друг от друга, остро нуждаясь в глотке воздуха.

Кастиэль кивнул в знак согласия, все еще не открывая глаз. Издав полный удовлетворения звук, он подвинулся вперед, оседлав ноги Дина.

– Все в порядке? − спросил он, склонившись и покрывая шею легкими поцелуями.  
Дин задрожал.

− Да... да,− простонал он, откидывая голову назад, чтобы обеспечить Кастиэлю доступ. Он ухватился за его бедра, пытаясь прийти в себя.

− Думаю, нам следует тебя раздеть, − заметил Кастиэль, начав расстегивать рубашку Дина.

Дин не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то делал это так медленно и чувственно, по крайней мере, он не ожидал этого от партнера на одну ночь. Повышенное внимание заставило его поежиться, но он надеялся, что Кас поймет правильно.

Тот понял. По своему.

– Ты спешишь? У тебя есть жена, которая ждет тебя?

Дин попытался разозлиться, гадая, должен ли он чувствовать себя при этом еще и оскорбленным. Но, если быть до конца честным, обстоятельства их встречи давали Кастиэлю достаточно оснований для подобного вопроса.

− Не, чувак... Думаю, мне просто не терпится, − ответил он честно, удивив самого себя.

Кастиэль перестал целовать Дина и поймал его взгляд.

– Просто позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие, хорошо? Дай о тебе позаботиться... что-то я сомневаюсь, что это происходит часто.

Если Кастиэль и заметил удивление, промелькнувшее в глазах Дина, он не стал это комментировать. Вместо этого он вернулся к расстегиванию рубашки, поцелуями прокладывая путь вниз. Дин был благодарен за это, будучи не в настроении обсуждать насколько отстойной была его жизнь. Или о том, как гей мог изменить ее.

Все не связанные с сексом мысли вылетели из головы в ту секунду, когда язык Кастиэля лизнул его сосок, попав по самой чувствительной точке. Это прикосновение буквально подбросило Дина навстречу ласке. Порыкивая, Кастиэль с восторгом сосал и покусывал твердеющую вершинку, одновременно дразня и перекатывая другой сосок между пальцами.

− Черт... Кас... − прошипел Дин. − Я имею в виду Кастиэль, − поправил он себя.

− Кас, пойдет, − пробормотал Кастиэль, стягивая красную рубашку с плеч Дина. − Ты такой красивый, − выдохнул он, прикасаясь ртом к обнаженной коже. − Эти веснушки...

Что бы Кастиэль ни говорил, звук его голоса никак не прибавлял Дину терпения. Ему нужно было почувствовать кожу под пальцами, он жаждал тепла. Но то, что тот до сих пор был полностью одет, не облегчало ситуацию. Не спрашивая, Дин стащил пиджак с Кастиэля, затем попытался избавить его от дурацкого синего галстука. Дурацкого лишь потому, что тот был еще одной вещью, стоявшей у него на пути

Дин лихорадочно пытался вытащить рубашку Кастиэля из штанов и облегченно вздохнул, лишь почувствовав под ладонями теплую кожу. «Ну и дела», − промелькнуло в голове, когда они снова начали целоваться. Кастиэль немного передвинулся у него на коленях, и сознание Дина поплыло, когда он почувствовал прикосновение возбужденного члена к своему.

−А… черт, − простонал он в рот Кастиэля, обнимая его рукой за талию. − Ты такой горячий. − Дин вернулся к поцелуям, проложив дорожку вдоль линии его подбородка, а затем переключился на мочку уха.

− Уши же не являются эроге... а-ах… − Дин понял, что попытался простонать Кастиэль. Теперь он облизывал его шею, оставляя засос чуть ниже адамова яблока. − Не... не оставляй на мне отметин... нет... пожалуйста... – взмолился Кастиэль между рваными вдохами.

− Сними рубашку, − попросил Дин, расцепляя руки.

Он мог бы сделать это и сам, но боялся, что в конечном итоге порвет ее в клочья, хотя признавал, что это было бы чертовски сексуально.

− Может, поднимемся наверх? – спросил Кастиэль, сбрасывая с плеч рубашку быстрее, чем снимал с Дина.

Дин кивнул, отпуская его. С полсекунды он размышлял о том, чтобы подняться по лестнице с Кастиэлем, оседлавшим его бедра. Так он и поступил бы, будь он с девушкой. Но Кас был почти с него ростом и едва ли весил намного меньше. Попытаться отнести его наверх вряд ли было мудрым решением в этот момент.

Не считая того, что так они могли попасть в кровать намного быстрее. Но вместо одной минуты они поднимались почти десять, потратив около половины времени на жаркие поцелуи. Скорее всего, Касу было жутко неудобно, ведь именно он лежал спиной на ступенях, врезавшихся ему в спину. Но это, казалось, его совершенно не заботило, он крепко прижимал к себе Дина, обхватив его руками и ногами.

Когда они наконец добрались до постели, оказалось, что оба потеряли по дороге брюки. Они лежали на кровати в нижнем белье, целуясь и лаская друг друга. Наверное, это была одна из самых чувственных встреч из всех пережитых Дином, и он, к своему изумлению, не мог найти в этом ничего плохого.

− Ты подготовился? – спросил Кастиэль через некоторое время. Дин чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своих губах.

− Что ты имеешь в виду? – ответил Дин вопросом на вопрос, опуская взгляд и следя за его губами.

Вместо ответа, Кастиэль протянул руку и запустил ее в нижнее белье Дина, скользя пальцами вниз по расселине между ягодицами. У Дина перехватило дыхание, и бедра чуть дернулись. Стимулирование ануса не было чем-то новым: у него уже был некоторый опыт. Пару раз он экспериментировал сам с собой или с какой-нибудь авантюрной дамой. Но сейчас контекст был совсем другой, откровенно говоря, более непривычный, а потому пугающий.

− Кажется, тебе неприятно, − произнес Кастиэль. − Я не буду приближаться к твоему анусу.  
Хотя Дину было действительно неловко, словечко Кастиэля вызвало у него смешок.

− Чувак, я ничего не хочу говорить о том, как ты выражаешься, но... просто не говори “анус”, ладно?

Ответом на его просьбу был насмешливый взгляд.  
– Мне говорили, что временами я выражаюсь слишком по-книжному. Извини, если я тебя обидел.

Дин улыбнулся.  
− Я не обижаюсь, просто... странно все это. И да, я вымыл задницу, если это то, что ты хотел знать. Я... я экспериментировал раньше...

− Могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе там? – Кастиэль обжег его горящим взглядом. − Разрешишь поцеловать? – спросил он снова, вставая на четвереньки и подминая Дина под себя.

Дин только кивнул, тяжело дыша, его глаза потемнели от желания. Кастиэль подался вперед и начал целовать его грудь, направляясь вниз и оставляя на коже мокрый след. Он остановился на секунду, погрузив язык во впадинку пупка, перед тем как продолжил свое движение вниз. По телу Дина прошла нетерпеливая дрожь, стоило ему почувствовать, что Кас целует его вдоль кромки нижнего белья.

− Ради всего святого, Кас... делай уже что-нибудь, − зарычал он, посмотрев вниз, и встретившись с насмешливым взглядом любовника.

− Я и делаю что-нибудь, − ответил тот, проводя пальцем там, где только что были его губы. – Ты так нетерпелив. Если так сильно хочешь, то, может, сам этим займешься? − У Дина резко пропало желание ныть, когда глаза Кастиэля потемнели. − Я так и думал, − заключил он и обхватил губами через ткань эрегированный член Дина.

− Ах... Иисусе... дерьмо, − выдохнул Дин, запуская пальцы в волосы Кастиэля.

− У тебя такой грязный рот, Дин, − заметил он, поддразнивая, подняв руку и поглаживая его бок. − Мне нравится твой грязный рот. Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Дин.

− Я хочу твои губы на моем члене. Я хочу спустить тебе в глотку. Это то, что я – ох, блядь, да... так! − Дин взвыл, когда Кастиэль вобрал его член на всю длину. − О... бля... я хочу выебать... ебать твой рот.

Но у Кастиэля, казалось, были совсем другие идеи, так как он прижимал бедра Дина к кровати, не давая ему вскинуться. Разочарование Дина исчезло, стоило Касу сглотнуть, издав урчащие звуки. Это движение, вместе с языком, постоянно облизывающим член, понесло его к финалу на скорости света.

\- Ка...Кас... остановись... слишком быстро... – просипел он, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Кастиэля.

Кастиэль позволил члену Дина выскользнуть, напоследок пройдясь по щели языком, что заставило Дина заскулить.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал теперь? − спросил он, мягко поглаживая Дина по ноге. − Хочешь перевернуться? Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе анилингус*?

Дин не выдержал и снова засмеялся.  
− Черт побери, Кас. Скажи ты нормально, хорошо? Это называется римминг. Не ани-чего-то-там.

− Ты же все равно понял что я имел ввиду.

− Да, я понял... но это не сексуально. И нет, это не то, что я хочу, − сказал Дин, садясь на постели. Он облизнул губы, его глаза обласкали бугор в трусах Кастиэля. – Теперь я хочу сделать с тобой то же, что и ты. В смысле, отсосать, − добавил он, не в силах отвести взгляд от промежности Кастиэля.

− Мне бы очень этого хотелось, − согласился Кастиэль, располагаясь на том месте, где до этого лежал Дин.

Спине было тепло. Он громко выдохнул и закрыл глаза, когда Дин снял с него трусы. Вскоре сильные пальцы обхватили его полуэрегированный член.

Дин пару раз провел рукой, давая себе время, чтобы приноровиться к члену партнера. Это было странное чувство, непривычное, но далеко не неприятное. Ему понравилось ощущение горячей плоти, наливающейся в его ладони. И было так естественно обхватить губами головку и подразнить ее языком.

− А… − Тихий вздох сорвался с губ Кастиэля. Обрадовавшись его реакции, Дин с энтузиазмом насадился на член, пока головка не ударилась о заднюю стенку горла, моментально вызывая рвотный рефлекс и слезы из глаз. Издав невнятный, но очень пошлый звук, он выпустил член Кастиэля изо рта.

− Извини, − пробормотал он, смутившись. Позволив себе секундную передышку, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он продолжил надрачивать член Кастиэля.

Кастиэль мягко погладил Дина по лицу.  
− Ты все делаешь правильно.

Вдохновившись похвалой, Дин облизнул губы и снова опустился ртом на член Кастиэля. Он быстро нашел нужный ритм, двигая головой и массируя кулаком основание, до которого не доставал ртом. И все-таки он чувствовал, что его исполнение было достаточно дилетантским, даже когда пытался применить кое-какие приемы, опробованные на нем самом за эти годы.

Дин с хлюпающим звуком выпустил член Кастиэля, ухмыльнувшись, когда мужчина буквально взвыл от удовольствия. Он не стал медлить, нырнув ниже между ног партнера и начал лизать и сосать его яйца, одновременно продолжая работать кулаком.

− Больше... мне нужно еще, − услышал Дин хрип Кастиэля, тот выпрямил ноги и раздвинул их шире.

В этот момент, все сомнения, какие еще оставались у Дина, испарились: он все таки оказался чертовым би. С голодным стоном он засунул большой палец в рот, смачивая его, другой рукой раздвигая ягодицы Кастиэля. Увлажненный палец легко скользнул в отверстие до первой костяшки, дырка была уже расслабленной и влажной.

− Больше... – взвыл Кастиэль, и его буквально подкинуло, когда весь палец скрылся внутри.

− Дьявол, Кас... ты так возбуждаешь, − простонал Дин, осторожно погружая палец в тело Кастиэля и снова вынимая его.

Он услышал, как Кастиэль прошипел: «Черт». Буквально через секунду в его руках оказались тюбик лубриканта и презерватив.

− Не могу больше ждать, − взмолился Кас. Даже из того положения, в котором он находился, Дину удалось разглядеть, как его глаза вспыхнули голубым, а зрачки расширились.

− На спину, − приказал Кастиэль, тяжело дыша.

Дин повиновался. Член уже стал твердым, но он еще пару раз провел по нему рукой, прежде чем раскатать презерватив. Кастиэль уже взял тюбик, и выдавил немного смазки на ладонь. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы согреть гель и щедро нанести его на презерватив.

Дин завороженно наблюдал, как Кастиэль начал раскрывать себя пальцами, испытывая сильнейший соблазн попросить его повернуться. Однако с гораздо большим нетерпением он ждал, когда Кас, наконец, опустится на него − вид того, как он дразнит свою дырку можно было и пропустить...

Наконец, посчитав себя готовым, Кас двинулся вперед, опираясь коленями с обеих сторон от бедер Дина. Он обхватил ладонью его член у основания, пристраиваясь сверху. Дину показалось, что время остановилось, продолжив свой отсчет лишь когда головка его члена преодолела кольцо сфинктера и они с Касом выдохнули в унисон.

− Бля... Ощущение... потрясающее... - выдохнул Дин, когда Кастиэль (черт, как медленно!) полностью опустился на его член.

Насадившись до конца, Кас замер и, тяжело дыша, оперся ладонями на грудь Дина. Наконец он отклонился назад, чуть приподнимаясь, и снова насадился, увеличивая амплитуду. Дин не смог сдержать удивленного стона: никогда раньше ему не приходилось чувствовать кого-то настолько тугого и жаркого. Ошеломленный, он обхватил Кастиэля за шею, притягивая для поцелуя.

Вскоре Кастиэль начал двигаться, чуть откинувшись назад и опершись руками о бедра Дина. Пару минут спустя, он приподнялся и позволил члену Дина выскользнуть, из-за чего оба вздрогнули. Прежде чем Дин успел что-либо сказать, Кастиэль добавил еще больше смазки и развернулся, чтобы снова оседлать его член.

− Ковбойша наоборот?

− Обратный Ковбой, − поправил Кастиэль прерывающимся голосом, снова насаживаясь на член Дина гораздо быстрее, чем в первый раз. Он немного поерзал и издал громкий стон. − Милостивый Боже, − выдохнул он, начиная двигаться вверх и вниз в быстром темпе, издавая стоны на каждом толчке.

Зная, что долго он не продержится, Дин выдавил немного смазки на ладонь. Он приподнялся, обнимая Кастиэля за талию. Свободной рукой он обхватил его член, стараясь попадать в ритм его движений.

Дин кончил первым, глухо застонав в спину Кастиэлю. Видимо, этого хватило, чтобы тот кончил следом, сжимая чувствительный член Дина своим нутром. Они плыли на одной волне, держась друг друга, и хрипло дыша.

Опустошенный, Дин упал обратно на матрас. Он хотел было потянуть Кастиэля на себя, но тот воспротивился. Вместо этого, он медленно встал, позволяя члену Дина выскользнуть, стянул с него резинку и скрылся за матовой стеклянной дверью. Спустя пару минут, он вернулся в постель со смоченным в теплой воде полотенцем. Позаботившись о своем любовнике, он лег на кровать, повернувшись к нему лицом. Дин посмотрел на простынь между ними, и перевел растерянный взгляд на Каса.

− Ты лежишь на мокром. Подвинешься ко мне? − предложил Кас.

Дин улыбнулся и выполнил просьбу, позволив развернуть себя и прижавшись спиной к животу Каса. Они повторяли изгибы друг друга, как две ложки в коробке: поза, в которой он никогда раньше не лежал. Удивительно, но он чувствовал себя достаточно удобно, чтобы заснуть.

***

Дин проснулся от мягких прикосновений к своему члену. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но казалось достаточно, чтобы он снова налился желанием. Он повернул голову, потянувшись к Кастиэлю. Когда их губы встретились, Дин почувствовал, как Кас осторожно касается другой рукой его щеки, прижимая ближе.

Чувствуя новый прилив желания, Дин подхватил ногу Каса, которую тот закинул на него. Его мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, он попытался представить, что может сейчас произойти. Кас сказал, что любит быть снизу и то, что сейчас он терся о его член, могло быть прелюдией к еще одной поездке на нем. Но Дин не был уверен, что сейчас ему хотелось именно этого .

Он повернулся к Кастиэлю, который на секунду приоткрыл глаза, и, обхватив лицо Дина, поцеловал его. Дин позволил ему исследовать свой рот, пока образы того, как он сам опускается на член Каса, танцевали под веками.

− Кас, я хочу этого, − выпалил Дин хриплым голосом, как только они перестали целоваться.

− Скажи мне четко, чего ты хочешь, Дин, − потребовал Кас, покусывая его подбородок.

Дин откашлялся, сглотнул и выдохнул:

− Кас, пожалуйста, распаши мою задницу, − произнес он притворно невинным тоном.

– Твое желание – закон для меня, − рассмеялся Кастиэль.

Дин вернул ему улыбку:

− А мне показалось, что до настоящего момента все было наоборот.

− Мне кажется, что мы универсальные парни.

− Ты до сих пор не понял, что я уникален? − ехидно спросил Дин.

− Так давай это выясним?

Дин всегда знал, что его либидо находится скорее на сабмиссивной стороне сексуального спектра. Он предпочитал жестких женщин и возбуждался, позволяя им по-мужски обращаться с собой в постели. Оказалось, нет большой разницы между такими отношениями и гейскими. Он позволил Кастиэлю перевернуть себя, и через секунду оказался стоящим на четвереньках с торчащей вверх задницей.

− Твой ан... хм... твоя дырка очень красивая. Тугая и розовая, − оценил Кастиэль, раздвигая ягодицы Дина. Он мягко поцеловал чувствительную кожу, заставив его содрогнуться. – Мне бы так хотелось раскрыть тебя. Ты позволишь мне сделать это? – спросил он снова, дразня чувствительный ободок кончиком языка.

− Дерь... черт... да... пожалуйста… Охххх...

Некоторое время Кастиэль лизал и целовал его дырку: звуки, которые издавал Дин, определенно ему нравились.

− Ты такой отзывчивый, Дин. Такой чувствительный. Как думаешь, я смогу заставить тебя кричать? − спросил он и потянулся за тюбиком смазки. Не дожидаясь ответа, он начал массировать анус смазанным пальцем.

Бедра Дина дернулись навстречу.

− Бля, Кас… Ты смерти моей хочешь...

− Терпи, Дин. Мы же не хотим спешить.

Дин застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Его член стоял колом и ронял капли смазки, хотя они и близко не подошли к главному. Все его прежние эротические эксперименты не могли дать ему и сотой доли ощущений, которые он сейчас испытывал.

Когда палец Кастиэля проник в него, Дин взвыл мартовским котом, но ему было все равно, какие звуки он сейчас издает. Партнер всего лишь засунул палец ему в зад, а это оказалось одним из самых ярких ощущений, что Дин испытывал в своей жизни. Кастиэль был нежен и первая резкая боль от проникновения быстро утихла. Продолжая осторожно двигать пальцем внутри Дина, другой рукой Кас успокаивающе гладил Дина по спине.

Дин судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав, что Кастиэль перестал касаться его. Вскоре ладонь снова легла на спину, а в задницу толкнулись уже два хорошо смазанных пальца. Дин снова зашипел от боли, но на этот раз она прошла быстрее. Через какое-то время, пальцы уже свободно двигались в его теле в размеренном темпе.

Кас нащупал узелок простаты и начал массировать, заставляя Дина балансировать на грани оргазма. Дин сжал основание члена, пытаясь не кончить до того, как ему преподнесут основное блюдо.

− Кас, чувак... просто трахни меня уже наконец, − приглушенно рявкнул он в подушку. – Я сейчас кончу.

− Ты еще не готов.

Он опять ощутил пустоту внутри.

− Кас... – почти зарыдал он, когда в него вошли уже три пальца.

Теперь Кастиэль скорее растягивал Дина, а не пытался возбудить, время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в затылок.

– Сейчас, потерпи немного, − пробормотал он, тяжело дыша. Наконец он вынул пальцы и отклонился назад, сев на колени. Он надел презерватив, раскатав его по члену и обильно смазав любрикантом.

− Обязательно скажи мне, если тебе будет слишком больно. − Дин что-то коротко простонал и согласно кивнул. Кас крепко ухватился одной рукой за его бедро, и приставил головку члена к отверстию. − Дыши, Дин, − попросил он, пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, успокаивающе поглаживая его спину круговыми движениями.

− Ааааах... блядь! − Дин оглянулся через плечо, когда почувствовал, как головка члена скользнула внутрь, в его взгляде плескалась боль. Глаза Кастиэля были закрыты, брови нахмурены, он был полностью сконцентрирован. − Посмотри на меня, − попросил Дин, нуждаясь в зрительном контакте, чтобы отвлечься от резкой боли. Их глаза встретились, и Дин поймал потемневший взгляд Каса, ударивший, казалось, в самое сердце.

−Двигайся, − приказал он с тихим рычанием, не сводя с него взгляда. Когда Кастиэль толкнулся глубже, Дин почувствовал, как жар прострелил по позвоночнику, разжигая огонь во всем теле.

− А ты не выглядишь покорным, даже когда тебя имеют в зад, Дин. Мне это очень нравится, − возбужденно прошептал Кастиэль, увеличивая скорость.

Дин отвернулся, зарывшись лицом в подушку:

– Лучше заткнись.

Даже если бы хотел, Кастиэль не смог бы выдавить ни слова: с его губ срывались лишь неровное дыхание и гортанные стоны, когда их тела сталкивались вместе. Дин проваливался в ощущения, тяжело дыша и постанывая, чувствуя, как член Каса проезжается по простате и яйца ритмично шлепаются о его задницу. Он больше не мог сдерживаться и, обхватив свой член у основания, начал дрочить.

− Я... кончи со мной... Блядь, я так близко, − простонал Дин, впиваясь зубами в свое предплечье.

До этого ритмичный темп Кастиэля сорвался на беспорядочные движения, и вскоре он замер, кончая в презерватив. Дин кончил почти сразу за ним от срывающих голову ощущений пульсирующего члена внутри него.

– Кас... – выкрикнул он дрожащим голосом, выплескиваясь на простынь белесыми струйками. − Дерьмо, − простонал он, не в силах пошевелиться.

Кастиэль осторожно выскользнул из Дина, помогая ему лечь.

– Ты – удивительный, Дин. Такой классный.

Дин хмыкнул и кивнул. Глаза у него закрывались.

− Спасибо, − пробормотал он засыпая.

Ничего не ответив, Кастиэль обнял Дина, плотно прижимаясь к нему, ускользая в дрему, окутанный ароматами специй, кожи и секса.

***

На этот раз Дин проснулся первым, почувствовав ласковое прикосновение пробравшихся в спальню ярких лучей восходящего солнца. Не обращая внимания на руку, обнимавшую его за талию он сел, ощущая неловкость от того, что провел в номере всю ночь. Он встал, схватил свои штаны, и исчез в ванной комнате.

Когда он быстро принял душ и вышел почти одетым, то увидел, что Кастиэль проснулся и сидит, откинувшись спинку кровати.

− Доброе утро, - поздоровался он, улыбнувшись Дину.

− Доброе... Не волнуйся, я уберусь отсюда через минуту. Мне нужно было только привести себя в порядок. – Дин никогда не замечал за собой склонности к лепету, но тут ничего не мог поделать. Он уже изменил своему правилу интрижек номер один – остался на ночь.

− Я тебя не выгоняю, Дин. Вообще-то я рад, что ты все еще здесь. Я подумал, мы могли бы позавтракать вместе.

Дину это предложение показалось неуместным, несмотря на то, что он был голоден.

– Эмм... спасибо, но... мой брат ждет меня дома. И скорее всего уже волнуется, куда я подевался.

− Он что, не знал, что ты был здесь? – спросил Кастиэль.

− Неа... знаешь, я не был готов к разговорам об этом.

Кастиэль кивнул с серьезным выражением на лице.

– Кто-нибудь знает о том, где ты был? – снова спросил он. И покачал головой, увидев кающееся выражение на лице Дина. – Ты должен был кого-то предупредить, Дин. А если бы я оказался жестоким по отношению к тебе?

– Не волнуйся, Кас, я могу о себе позаботиться, − улыбнулся и немного расслабился Дин.

− Я не сомневаюсь, но все же настоятельно прошу тебя не делать так снова. В следующий раз, когда ты решишь встретиться с незнакомцем, тебе следует предупредить кого-нибудь об этом.

− А как насчет тебя? Ты сказал кому-то?

Кастиэль улыбнулся. Не отвечая, он встал с кровати и подошел к Дину.

– Да, я сказал своему брату. Я даже написал ему сообщение, чтобы он знал, что я жив и здоров. – Он мягко поцеловал Дина в щеку, проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке с отросшей щетиной. – Я хочу принять душ. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы когда я выйду из него, ты все еще был здесь.

− Послушай, Кас... все было просто здорово, но…

− Я не прошу твоей руки, Дин. И я пойму, если ты предпочтешь уйти. Знай только, что мне действительно понравилось все, чтобы было этой ночью.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он легонько поцеловал Дина в губы и исчез в ванной комнате.

Честно говоря, Дину действительно хотелось остаться подольше. Возможно, это предполагалось как приключение на одну ночь, но каким-то образом оно превратилась в нечто большее. Спускаясь по лестнице, он размышлял, что же отличало эту встречу от других. Конечно, не считая того, что он был с мужчиной и его поимели в зад.

Он подошел к журнальному столику, рядом с которым так и валялась его кожаная куртка, и достал из кармана мобильный. На дисплее не высвечивалось ни одного входящего вызова или сообщения. Он нашел в списке контактов телефон брата. Через несколько гудков раздался заспанный голос Сэма.

− Че...?

− Привет, Сэмми... я просто хотел тебе сказать, что меня не убили и все такое.

− Ммм... чудненько... увидимся.

− Слушай... Я вернусь позже, хорошо? Возможно, я останусь здесь подольше.

− Рад за тебя. Теперь можно я еще посплю?

− Конечно... увидимся поз...

Сэм уже повесил трубку, Дин улыбнулся. Обычно его брат был довольно ранней пташкой, но, наверное, сегодняшняя ночь у него тоже была бурной. Однозначно, она выдалась удачной для обоих Винчестеров.

Кастиэль все еще был в душе. Дин позволил себе порыться в шкафах кухни, в попытках найти кофе. За свою жизнь он достаточно навидался дешевых отелей и знал, что кофе в них частенько был ужасным. Но в этом месте такого просто не могло быть. К его разочарованию, вместо эспрессо-машины, он отыскал лишь банальную кофеварку.

− Я рад, что ты решил остаться, − раздался голос Кастиэля. Дин повернулся и увидел его, спускающегося по лестнице в гостиничном халате.

− Ну... Я подумал, что позавтракать вместе будет приятно.

− Полагаю, ты уже позвонил своему брату?

У Дина снова создалось впечатление, что Кастиэль может считывать его мысли по выражению лица. А может быть, он просто был проницательнее, чем большинство людей? В любом случае, вряд ли они еще раз увидятся, так что и волноваться не о чем.

− Да, хотя он вряд ли это оценил.

− Еще очень рано, − подтвердил Кастиэль, взглянув на табло часов на микроволновке. Он открыл полку и достал отельное меню. – Тебе хочется чего-нибудь особенного?

Дин пожал плечами и разлил кофе по кружкам.

− Не знаю... тебе добавить молоко или сахар? - спросил он и отнес кружки к столу.

− Я пью черный, спасибо.

Дин улыбнулся, они оба предпочитали черный кофе. Он подвинул свое кресло ближе к креслу Кастиэля, уже готовый объяснять свое действие желанием читать меню вместе, но Кастиэль не сказал ни слова.

− Обойдемся десертом, или ты предпочтешь что-то более существенное?

− Я так голоден, что даже не уверен, чего мне больше хочется. Может, возьмем все?

− Мы можем заказать все, что нам захочется и даже блинчиков сверх того. Как думаешь, справишься?

− Спрашиваешь! К тому же приятно удивляют достаточно низкие цены. Я думал, что в таком месте запросят десять баксов за кусок тоста.

Кастиэль засмеялся:

− Не волнуйся о ценах, Дин. Обо всем уже позаботились.

Несмотря на то, что Дин знал: мужчина не хотел оскорбить его, он все равно почувствовал себя уязвленным.

– Слушай, чувак... Мне насрать, что ты богат, я все еще могу сам заплатить за свою еду.

Не успел он встать со стула, чтобы уйти, как почувствовал ладонь Кастиэля, мягко удерживающего его за руку.

– Конечно, Дин, я знаю это. Мне стоило бы уточнить, что я не так богат, как ты думаешь. – Не глядя на скептически поднятую бровь Дина, он продолжил: − Я здесь по делам, я даже не плачу из своего кармана за этот номер.

− Твой босс не надерет тебе зад за то, что приводишь сюда гостей?

− В моем случае, это были бы мои издатели, не мой босс. И нет, они не возражают. – Кастиэль улыбнулся и выпустил руку Дина. – Моим агентом является мой родной брат и поверь мне, он сделает все, чтобы мне было удобно. Я приехал сюда на встречу с читателями и подписывать свою книгу и...

− Чувак, ты знаменит? Может я читал что-нибудь твое?

− Относительно известен, если можно так выразиться, − ответил Кастиэль с кривой улыбкой. – Но я сомневаюсь, что ты мог читать мои книги. Только если ты не увлекаешься историей, религией или философией. − Кастиэль рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Дина. – Так я и думал. Это очень узкая читательская ниша.

− И ты что, действительно зарабатываешь деньги на этом дерьме?

− Когда я сказал, что относительно известен, я имел в виду, что возможно, являюсь одним из лучших в моей области. Слово «относительно» я употребил из-за ограниченного количества потенциальных читателей. Самые известные мои труды входят в учебные программы нескольких университетов.

Если бы эти слова исходили от кого-нибудь другого, даже от самого Дина, они бы прозвучали исключительно высокомерно. Но Кас сказал это так просто, что было очевидно − он всего лишь констатировал факт. В подтверждение мыслям Дина, Кастиэль больше ничего не добавил и тут же вернулся к первоначальной теме.

− Я буду овощную фриттату. А ты?

− Омлет с сыром и беконом кажется аппетитным.

− Прекрасно. А что ты думаешь о пеканах к блинчикам?

− О, обожаю пекановый пирог, поэтому блины с орехами не могут быть невкусными.

− Я их пробовал на этой неделе, они – выше всех похвал, − сказал Кастиэль и направился к дивану, чтобы взять телефон, стоящий на базе.

Заказав завтрак, он вернулся к столу и устроился рядом с Дином. Они допивали кофе в молчании, но оно было приятным. Не таким, как в начале прошлой ночи. У Дина даже появилось настроение похулиганить и он коснулся ногой ноги Кастиэля. Тот никак это не прокомментировал и не отодвинулся, наоборот, чуть раздвинул колени. Они оба улыбнулись, когда стопа Дина двинулась вверх по его ноге.

− Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж стоп? – предложил Кастиэль.

Дин отрицательно покачал головой и скользнул стопой между бедер Кастиэля. Он ухмыльнулся, когда не почувствовал никакой ткани.

– Сучка, − пробормотал он, медленно гладя пальцами ноги по обнаженной промежности.

Кастиэль наклонился над столом, его улыбка приобрела хищное выражение.

− Ты знаешь, чего я еще не делал? – хрипло спросил он, облизывая губы. Дин зачарованно покачал головой. – Я еще не демонстрировал тебе фелляцию.

− Вообще-то ты уже... − неуверенно возразил Дин, но у него даже и мысли не возникло отказаться.

− Не до конца, – Кастиэль вскочил со стула, схватил Дина за руку и потащил в сторону гостиной. Он сел на диван, оставив Дина стоять перед собой. – Трахни мое лицо, − хрипло попросил он, медленно расстегивая джинсы Дина. – Теперь я высосу тебя всего, − пообещал он, обхватывая губами головку.

Заметив замешательство Дина, Кастиэль схватил его за бедра и потянул на себя, пока не уткнулся носом в аккуратно подстриженные волосы на лобке. Он застонал, толкая его обратно и снова на себя. Дин перестал дергаться и перехватил контроль, вцепившись обеими руками в спутанные каштановые волосы.

Кастиэль по-прежнему крепко держал Дина за бедра, но больше не направлял его. Он сосал и сглатывал, облизывал теплым языком член Дина. В этот раз, когда его пальцы двинулись к анусу, Дин даже не вздрогнул. Ему нравились мягкие прикосновения, воспоминания из прошлой ночи послали волну дрожи по телу.

Чувствуя, что голова закружилась от желания, он схватил Кастиэля за руку, чтобы облизать его пальцы.

– В меня, − простонал он, продолжая двигать бедрами.

После первого проникновения задница болела уже едва ощутимо. Палец Каса проник внутрь, как будто там он и должен был быть, заполняя пустоту, которой Дин не чувствовал прежде. Он кончил меньше чем через минуту, с членом глубоко в глотке Кастиэля и его пальцем, в своей заднице.

− Бля... – судорожно выдохнул он.

Не выпуская член изо рта, Кастиэль подводил себя к оргазму, дроча себе в бешеном темпе.

− Кас, можно я... – Дин начал наклоняться, чтобы помочь Кастиэлю, когда тот застонал, кончая. − Бляяяяя... отпусти... это слишком, – простонал Дин, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

Глядя на Дина снизу вверх, Кастиэль послушался и с причмокиванием выпустил его член изо рта.

– Это было чудесно, − промурлыкал он, откидываясь на диван.

Довольно улыбаясь, Дин сел рядом с Кастиэлем и взял его руку, прежде, чем тот успел вытереть ее о халат. Глядя ему в глаза, он поднес ее ко рту. Лишь однажды он пробовал собственную сперму и теперь хотел попробовать на вкус чужую.

− Ммммм... твоя вкуснее, − заметил он, немного удивленный тонкой ноткой сладости на своем языке.

Стук в дверь удержал Кастиэля от комментариев. Он встал, вытирая руку, и пошел открывать. В номер вошел работник отеля и тележкой и покатил ее к обеденному столу. Пока он сервировал стол для завтрака, Кас поднялся наверх за деньгами.

Пребывая в послеоргазменной расслабленности, Дин отстраненно улыбнулся официанту. Тот вернул улыбку, и она стала шире, когда он толкнул тележку в сторону, и его взгляд застыл на промежности Дина. В этот момент Дин сообразил, что его брюки до сих пор расстегнуты и из ширинки свисает опавший член.

− Вот дерьмо, − ляпнул он, чувствуя, как по лицу разливается горячая краска стыда. Он услышал, как Кастиэль прочистил горло, спускаясь вниз. Можно было даже не сомневаться, что он застал всю мизансцену. Дин замер на диване, таращась в окно до тех пор, пока не услышал щелчок дверного замка.

− Он уже ушел. Давай завтракать, − позвал Кастиэль. За столом он уже был больше не в силах сдерживаться и расхохотался. И да, Дин не мог не признать − это действительно было смешно. Вскоре уже оба смеялись так, что по щекам потекли слезы.

− Чтобы ты не беспокоился: мальчишка точно оценил это зрелище, − заметил Кастиэль, чуть отдышавшись.

− Не сомневаюсь. У меня чертовски симпатичный член, − широко улыбнулся Дин.

Кастиэль согласно кивнул. Они расправились почти с половиной завтрака, когда Кастиэль снова заговорил.

− Дин, послушай. Я знаю, мы изначально договорились о том, что это будет единственное свидание. И все же я спрошу, не будешь ли ты против, если мы еще раз встретимся, когда я снова приеду в Канзас?

Дин не мог понять, ожидал он этого вопроса или нет, и некоторое время раздумывал над тем, что ответить. Первым порывом было сказать «нет», но он понял, что не сможет этого сделать. Хотелось надеяться, что предложение не значило, что парень будет тратить все свое свободное время, болтаясь рядом?  
− Может быть, я слишком форсирую события, все в порядке, если...

− Нет… Я имею в виду… Да. Если ты когда-нибудь снова окажешься здесь, просто позвони мне или еще что, − перебил его Дин, боясь, что тот может передумать.

− Я рассчитывал поддерживать контакт с тобой по мейлу, но если ты предлагаешь обменяться телефонными номерами, то я совсем не против, − с явным облегчением улыбнулся Кастиэль.

− Да, так будет проще, мне кажется, − Дин подхватил блинчик и, положив на свою тарелку, полил сиропом. − А где ты живешь? − спросил он, надкусив выпечку.

− Я родился в Понтиаке, штат Иллинойс. Переехал в Нью-Йорк, поступив в колледж и больше домой не возвращался. А ты? Уроженец Канзас-сити?

− Не-а. Я и мой брат родились в Лоуренсе, это в часе езды отсюда. Когда умерла мама, отец начал таскаться по стране с нами на буксире. Я вернулся сюда вместе с Сэмом, когда он поступил учиться в местный колледж.

Кастиэль кивнул и тоже нацелился на блинчик. Завтрак продолжился в молчании. Сначала Дин волновался, что настроение станет натянутым после фигни в стиле: «Давай узнаем друг друга получше». Но, как оказалось, ни один из них не был в настроении продолжать расспросы.

Несмотря на то, что Дин собирался уйти, как только проснулся, именно Кастиэль поставил точку в их свидании вскоре после того, как они закончили завтрак.

− Мне бы очень хотелось провести с тобой больше времени, Дин, но у меня через два часа встреча с читателями, я буду подписывать книги. Мой брат скоро приедет за мной. Боюсь, что на этом мы с тобой пока расстанемся, − он взял Дина за руку: − Я действительно очень рад, что встретил тебя. И искренне надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы снова увидимся.

Сердце Дина забилось быстрее, то ли в панике, то ли от эйфории:

− Да, я тоже рад, Кас. Я даже не мог себе представить лучшего первого раза.

− Может быть, это начало другой жизни для тебя?

− Без понятия… Я не уверен, что случившееся сильно повлияет на мои предпочтения. Я тот же самый парень, что и вчера. Может, получил лишь чуточку больше опыта, − сказал он, поднимаясь.

Он осмотрел гостиную в поисках своей рубашки, нашедшейся в углу дивана, надел ее и накинул сверху куртку.

Они обменялись номерами телефонов и Дин направился к двери, потянув Кастиэля за собой. Он просто не мог уйти, не почувствовав еще раз вкус губ этого мужчины. Они целовались дольше, чем следовало, и лишь энергичный стук в дверь вернул их в реальность.

− Черт… Габриэль, − пробормотал Кастиэль в губы рассмеявшегося Дина.

− Ты опоздаешь, − сказал Дин, целуя его еще разок.

Вторая серия ударов в дверь заставила их снова замереть.

− Надо открыть, он знает, что я здесь.  
− Касси! Я считаю до трех, а после этого воспользуюсь собственным ключом, − предупредил голос из-за двери. − Скажи своему мальчику… О, привет, Касси.

В коридоре стоял невысокий светловолосый парень. Его лицо приобрело хитрое выражение, когда он скользнул взглядом с брата на незнакомца.

− И что за мальчик! – оценил он, входя в номер без приглашения.

− Дин, это мой брат, Габриэль. Габриэль, это Дин… он уже уходит, − представил их Кастиэль, подталкивая Дина к порогу.

− Приятно познакомиться, Гейб, − ответил Дин, после чего Кастиэль все таки выпроводил его в коридор, но ему удалось прикрыть дверь так, чтобы Габриэль не мог их видеть.

− Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, я действительно…

− Да не волнуйся ты так. Ты же помнишь, что я хотел удрать, как только взошло солнце?

Кастиэль тихо рассмеялся и притянул Дина для еще одного поцелуя.

− Я действительно надеюсь, что мы с тобой снова увидимся, Дин. Но тебе лучше сейчас уйти, или я не смогу тебя отпустить.

− Еще увидимся, Кас, − Дин подарил ему еще один короткий поцелуй и решительно направился к лифту. В ожидании кабины, он обернулся: Кастиэль по прежнему стоял в холле и смотрел на него. Он махнул рукой, прежде чем войти в открывшиеся двери. Кастиэль ответил похожим жестом.

Спустившись в фойе, Дин усмехнулся: только что он вел себя как полный придурок. Но ему было наплевать.

*****

Войдя в свою квартиру, Дин сразу увидел Сэма с его подругой, они сидели за столом и поедали вафли, намазанные нутеллой. Контраст между этим и его шикарным завтраком (да и вообще всей проведенной ночью) заставил его улыбнуться, он подумал, что мог бы привыкнуть к классу люкс.

− У кого-то выдалась жаркая ночка, − констатировала Джессика, приглашающе хлопая по креслу рядом с собой. − Я хочу знать все!

Дин рассмеялся и сел рядом:

\- Честно говоря, рассказывать не о чем. Мы хорошо провели время, потом позавтракали вместе, а теперь я здесь. Конец истории.

− И что теперь? Вы с ней еще увидитесь?

У Дина засосало под ложечкой. Конечно, он мог просто сказать “нет”, и это не было бы откровенной ложью. Но могло бы ей стать: в определенной мере он надеялся вновь увидеться с Касом. А в бисексуальности ничего плохого нет, не так ли?

Дин посмотрел на брата, выражение лица того было настолько неприлично радостным, что он сразу решил, что будет делать дальше. И хотя вопрос задала Джесс, Дин ответил на него, не отводя взгляд от Сэма:

− Хм… об этом… ну… прошлой ночью я был не с девушкой.

Было очевидно, что Сэм, сбитый с толку этим заявлением, не сразу сообразил, что именно хотел сказать его брат, в отличии от Джессики.

− Ты серьезно? И как его зовут?

− Милая, он не имел это в виду. Где ты был, если не… - Сэм замолк, увидев, что Дин немного волнуется. Он никогда не волновался. − Ты был с парнем? − неверяще спросил он.

− Да… Я… Я би, Сэмми… Просто до этого я не был уверен, понимаешь?

− Я так тобой горжусь! − Джессика вскочила и обняла Дина. − Так что, вы собираетесь снова встретиться? − спросила она, садясь обратно.

Не успев ответить, он попал в медвежьи объятия брата.

− Чувак, я тебя люблю. И горжусь тобой, ясно? − пробурчал Сэм, покачиваясь вместе с ним.

Совершенно смущенный, но довольный, Дин прочистил горло и высвободился из объятий.

− Чувак, это все конечно круто, но слезь уже с меня, − слова звучали грубо, но в голосе слышалась теплота. Он повернулся к Джессике: − Я не знаю, увижу ли я его снова, он не из Канзаса. Но если он вернется, я буду не против встретится еще раз.

− А как он выглядит? Как его зовут? Сэм, налей брату кофе и мне тоже. Как думаешь, я могла бы в него влюбиться?

Дин любил Джессику, действительно любил. Но в такие моменты она будила в нем дьявола. Она была слишком приставучей и задавала слишком много вопросов. Вопросов, которые он не решался задать самому себе. Когда Сэм поставил перед ним чашку кофе, Дин облегченно выдохнул. Сложно было признаться, но ему хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь о Касе.

− Хорошо… но только потому что это ты, − предупредил он девушку, попискивающую от восторга. − Ну, в общем… у него каштановые волосы и голубые глаза. Звучит немного странно: они такие ясные, на грани наивности, но порой в них просто черти пляшут, это возбуждает, понимаешь? − Джессика кивнула, побуждая его продолжать. − Мы с ним примерно одного роста и телосложения. И еще он просто симпатяга.

− Боже, звучит прелестно.

Дин улыбнулся, да, Кас был прелестен.

− И что дальше, твой парень уедет, но вы будете контактировать, да? − спросил Сэм.

− Сэмми, он не мой парень. Мы хорошо провели время, это все. Кас живет в Нью-Йорке, знаешь ли, это не за следующим поворотом.

− Но если бы он жил поблизости, вы бы продолжили встречаться?

Этот вопрос Дин боялся задать сам себе. И необходимость на него ответить заставила сердце забиться чуть быстрее, а ладони стали влажными. «Да к черту со всем этим», − решился он, понимая, что от себя не убежишь.

− Я не знаю, Джесс. В действительности я ничего не знаю об этом парне. Он классный и все такое, но, честно говоря, он странный чувачок, понимаешь? Странный и заумный, не такой как я.

Сэм пристально взглянул на него.

− Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что недостаточно умен для него?

− Нет… просто… он писатель, но не такой, как Воннегут, например. Он, вроде как, для умников. По его книгам учатся в университетах и прочее дерьмо в этом роде.

Джессика откинулась на спинку кресла и скрестила руки на груди, испытующе посмотрев на Дина.

− Ты назвал его Касом. Это сокращенное имя?

Дин пожал плечами, пытаясь вспомнить, как представился мужчина.

− Имя какое-то, я никогда раньше такого не слышал. Кастиэль… - он вздрогнул, когда Джессика снова взвизгнула.

− Ты хочешь сказать мне, что провел ночь с Кастиэлем Новаком? Блистательным автором? Светом моей жизни? Сэм, заткнись! − предупредила она своего фыркающего парня. − Дин, это провидение в чистом виде!

− Что в чистом виде?

− Провидение, - повторила она. - Шанс, удача… судьба.

Дин в замешательстве посмотрел на брата. Тот лишь покачал головой.

− Прости, Дин. Тут ты сам по себе, − сказал он с самодовольной улыбкой. − Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

− Я не хочу в твой мир. Она твоя девушка, останови ее.

− Дин, ты не понял. Сэмми и я идем на встречу с ним, чтобы подписать книгу. Я купила билеты несколько месяцев назад, − она повернулась к своему парню с извиняющимся выражением на лице. − Малыш, я знаю, что ты будешь разочарован, но ты больше не приглашен.

Сэм долго смотрел на нее, прежде чем согласно кивнуть:

− Я понял.

Только Дин заметил, как он скрестил пальцы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.

− Дин, тебе лучше переодеться, мы скоро выезжаем, − сообщила Джессика, сжимая его колено. − Ты получишь своего мужчину.

− Эм… Джесс? − немного смущенно сказал Дин. − Я никуда не пойду. Мы попрощались, он вернется домой, все кончено.

− Ты должен был видеть себя, когда вошел. Ты просто светился.

− А ведь ее слова не так далеки от истины, Дин, - поддержал ее Сэм, встречаясь с раздраженным взглядом брата. − Я знаю тебя всю жизнь и никогда раньше ты не был таким. Даже в лучшие времена с Лизой. Сейчас происходит нечто необычное, я просто уверен в этом.

− Ты уверена, что ты не просто испорченная девчонка? Ты здесь единственная, кто влюблен в парня. Не проецируй свои фантазии на меня.

− Ох, сладкий… ты зашел дальше, чем все мои фантазии. Я даже не знала, что Новак падок на парней.

Дин снова взглянул на брата, пытаясь послать самый умоляющий взгляд, какой только мог.

− Сэмми, объясни своей подружке, что это был одноразовый перепих. Я не могу там появиться.

− Почему нет? − спросил Сэм, совершенно однозначно не собираясь помогать. − Что случится, если ты снова его увидишь? Ты сам признался, что если бы он жил поблизости, ты был бы не против с ним продолжить. И, чтобы ты знал, Нью-Йорк не так уж и далеко.

− Не так уж далеко? Чувак, до него ехать пятнадцать часов, если не дольше.

− Я уверена, что на самолете намного быстрее, − оживилась Джессика.

Сэм ответил прежде, чем брат успел открыть рот:

− Дин боится летать. В самолет его не запихнуть никакими силами.

Тот кивнул с надменным видом, подтверждая сказанное.

− Ну, тогда он приедет сюда. Вы уж меня извините, но как писателю, ему должно быть совершенно не сложно переехать. Знаете ли, совершенно необязательно торчать в Нью-Йорке, чтобы писать.

В первый раз с момента начала разговора, Сэм решил чуток сбавить обороты.

− Милая, они только что познакомились, кажется, что немного рановато думать о том, кто куда переедет.

− Ну наконец-то, − с облегчением пробормотал Дин. − Слушай, Джесс, он первый… хм… вообще первый парень, с которым я переспал, поэтому… ты знаешь… это было бы все равно, что жениться на школьной подружке. Из такого дерьма никогда ничего путного не выходит.

− Мои родители вместе со школы, − упрямо возразила она. − И если это работает, то работает. Тебе не кажется, что вы оба заслужили свой шанс? А что, если это любовь всей твоей жизни?

Дин обреченно ударился головой о стол. Он знал, что она не сможет заставить его пойти, если он этого не хочет. Но ей удалось заразить его своими идеями. Он уже признался сам себе, что это был лучший секс в его жизни. И он также знал, что если бы у Каса не было обязательств, скорее всего они снова оказались бы в спальне, проводя день вместе. Он застонал, обнаружив, что член оживился при мыслях о них обоих, обнаженных и вспотевших.

− Ладно, − согласился он. − Я пойду.

Джессика зааплодировала, подбадривая его:

− Ты принял правильное решение. А теперь иди и сделай из себя конфетку.

*****

Кастиэль скромничал, сказав, что был умеренно популярен. Дин никогда бы не подумал, что на подобном мероприятии может быть так много людей. Они все здесь ради такого дерьма как философия, или как там ее… серьезно?. Когда гостей пригласили войти в аудиторию одного из канзаских университетов, Дин непонимающе уставился на Джессику. Это не было местом для автографов. Когда она пыталась оттащить его в сторону переднего ряда, он остановился, заставив ее развернуться.

− Какого черта, Джесс? Это ведь не автограф-сессия, − прошептал он ей на ухо, не обращая внимания на раздраженное фырканье из-за того, что они остановились.

− Конечно это она и есть, − ответила она. − Но сначала мистер Новак будет читать отрывки из своей последней книги и отвечать на вопросы.

Дин шумно вздохнул, когда она начала снова подталкивать его вперед.

− Неудивительно, что Сэм рад тому, что ты взяла с собой меня, а не его, − пробормотал он себе под нос так, чтобы спутница его не услышала.

Весь первый ряд был уже занят, но Джессика очень вовремя нашла им два места на втором. Дин сел, сутулясь насколько это было возможно, чтобы Кастиэль его не увидел. К сожалению, зал был сконструирован так, что спрятаться здесь было сложно.

Прошло почти двадцать минут, прежде чем в аудитории приглушили свет. Хорошо освещенной осталась только та часть зала, где располагалось место автора. Еще через минуту открылась боковая дверь и в помещение вошел человек, с которым Дин пересекся этим утром − брат Кастиэля.

Под аплодисменты публики он прошел к подиуму и остановился рядом с ним. Он постучал пальцем по микрофону, который держал в руке и остался доволен, услышав мягкий шум из динамиков.

− Я не Кастиэль, можете уже перестать, − из зала послышался смех и аплодисменты стихли. − Привет всем. Меня зовут Габриэль Новак, я агент Кастиэля и его брат. Я очень рад, что с этого момента он должен мне пятьдесят баксов… Он не поверил, когда я сказал, что мне удастся собрать студентов в школе в воскресный день. − Зал снова отреагировал смехом. − Возможно, вы уже знаете, как распланирована эта вечеринка. Кастиэль выйдет сюда и прочитает для вас, ребята, одну главу из своей последней книги. А теперь, внимание… возможно вы даже кое-чему научитесь, − он с озорной улыбкой осмотрел зал. − Вы же знаете все эти причудливые словечки, которые он применяет? Сейчас у него хорошая возможность, чтобы ими воспользоваться. Кто ж знал, верно? − Эта шутка вызвала чуть меньшую реакцию. − После этого у вас будет один час, чтобы задать свои вопросы. Третьей, и собственно, последней частью этого вечера будет собственно автограф-сессия. Если у вас нет своего экземпляра «Сократ и монологи других», или его более ранних книг, вы сможете приобрести их у нас.

Он замолчал на секунду, чтобы окинуть взглядом публику в зале, а когда снова заговорил, Дин мог поклясться, что тот заметил и узнал его, и именно ему адресовал свой комментарий:

− Серьезно, ребята, я призываю вас купить книгу, любую книгу… Кастиэль не будет расписываться на задницах или каких-либо других частях тела. – Слушатели снова расхохотались, а Дин попытался съехать на своем сидении еще ниже. − Ладно, вы были достаточно терпеливы. Дамы и Господа, давайте тепло поприветствуем мистера Кастиэля Новака.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, кто-то даже засвистел, когда в луч света вошел мужчина. У Дина сжалось горло, когда он смотрел на него, идущего к кафедре. Черт, он выглядел еще лучше, чем прошлой ночью. На нем были темно-серые чиносы, и черная удлиненная рубашка во французском стиле, в противовес вчерашнему классическому костюму. Сейчас он был элегантен и, да, по мнению Дина одежда слишком подчеркивала контуры его тела.

Дин заерзал на месте, чувствуя, как внутри пробуждается желание. Он снял свою кожанку и положил на колени, совсем не уверенный, что сможет держать свой член в узде. Джессика заметила его копошение и ухмыльнулась. Когда он вернулся взглядом к сцене, то увидел, что Кастиэль смотрит на него в упор. Сердце рванулось в пятки, когда писатель отвернулся, ничем не показывая, что узнал.

− Дамы и Господа, добро пожаловать на презентацию моей последней книги «Сократ и монологи других». Я буду читать отрывки из глав, и постараюсь слишком не затягивать. Уверен, что некоторые из вас находятся здесь только в качестве сопровождения. Мне бы не хотелось делать их день хуже, чем он есть.

Даже Дин не мог удержаться от смеха. К сожалению, он не считал себя компаньоном, скорее арестантом. Несмотря на это, следовало признать, что был рад снова оказаться в обществе Каса. Даже на расстоянии.

− Он однозначно тебя увидел, − прошептала Джессика ему в ухо.

− Ага, и скорее всего он чертовски злится.

− Ну, на первый взгляд он выглядит довольно спокойным – возразила она, перед тем как отстраниться.

Кастиэль сдержал слово: чтение заняло не больше пятнадцати минут. Дин по-честному пытался слушать. Но никак не мог заставить себя заинтересоваться тем, что он читал. Все что он мог, это сконцентрироваться на голосе мужчины, с которым провел ночь. Он звучал глубже и даже чуточку более хриплым, чем когда они первый раз встретились. Сам того не желая, мысленно Дин снова оказался в номере гостиницы, погружаясь в образы, звуки и запахи той ночи.

Он понял, что сидел с закрытыми глазами, когда почувствовал ладонь Джессики на своей руке и ее дыхание у уха.

− Дин, постарайся себя контролировать, ладно? Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас кончишь.

Вздрогнув, Дин выпрямился на стуле, проверяя, на месте ли куртка. Он попытался очистить мозг от всего, касающегося Каса и его страстного голоса.

− Да, молодая леди в майке со смурфиками, − услышал он голос Габриэля. Дин повернулся и увидел, как его подруга встает со своего места. Габриэль подошел к ним, чтобы передать ей микрофон, скользнув по Дину взглядом.

− Эм, привет, мистер Новак… я… меня зовут Джессика и… ну я просто в вас влюблена. Я прочла все Ваши книги, и «Сократ и монологи других» − моя самая любимая, − выпалила она дрожащим голосом.

− Спасибо, Джессика. Твои слова мне очень приятны. Я рад, что ты оценила мои работы, − отвечая, Кастиэль смотрел прямо на Джессику, не обращая внимания на ее спутника. − У тебя есть ко мне вопрос?

Джессика кивнула, широкая улыбка расцвела у нее на лице.

− Да… я хотела бы узнать… Вы женаты?

− Ладно, ладно, сбавьте обороты, ребята, - встрял Габриэль, забирая микрофон у Джессики. − У кого-нибудь есть вопросы, касающиеся книги…

− Все в порядке, Габриэль. Я отвечу на вопрос, − перебил Кастиэль, все еще глядя на нее. − Нет, я не женат. И не нахожусь в серьезных отношениях. Во всяком случае, не на данный момент, − добавил он, на секунду переводя взгляд на Дина. Потом он снова посмотрел на Джессику и улыбнулся. − Надеюсь, мой ответ Вас удовлетворил?

Джессика улыбнулась и кивнула:

− Вы даже не представляете, насколько, − ответила она достаточно громко, чтобы ее было слышно без микрофона. − Спасибо!

Когда она села обратно, Дин посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом:

− И что это было? − прошипел он. - Это было ни разу не круто, Джесс!

− Ну, ты же его слышал. Ты ему нравишься так же, как и он тебе.

− Не могла бы ты уже заткнуться? − с тревогой оглядываясь вокруг себя. Но на них никто не обращал внимания, все смотрели, как Габриэль отдавал микрофон другому слушателю. − И что заставило тебя сделать вывод, что я ему нравлюсь?

− Он смотрел на тебя, когда говорил, что на данный момент у него никого нет. Это было не что иное, как предложение.

− Или может быть, он был взбешен и хотел быть уверен, что я пойму, что мы не вместе. Ты не думала о таком варианте?

Джесика явно разозлилась и, возведя глаза к потолку, сердито заметила:

− Неудивительно, что ты так долго один, Дин. Ты не понимаешь сигналов, даже когда они ясны, как день.

Дин покачал головой.

− Ты не права, Джесс. Просто… прекрати все это, ладно?

Она подняла руки, словно говоря: «Как знаешь», и обратила свое внимание на писателя. Час прошел быстро, в основном задавали вопросы, касающиеся работы Кастиэля, нежели его личной жизни. После того, как был дан ответ на последний вопрос, Габриэль вышел вперед и встал рядом с братом. Он обнял его за плечи и обратился к публике.

− Ребята, всем спасибо за глубокие вопросы. Кастиэль немного отдохнет, пока мы готовим место для раздачи автографов. Вы уже можете вставать в очередь на подпись по левому проходу. Если вы хотите купить книгу, то вам в правый. Стол будет установлен уже через несколько минут. До скорой встречи.

Все еще обнимая брата за плечи, Габриэль направился к дверям, увлекая его за собой, в то время как Джессика потащила Дина в очередь слева. Перед ними уже выстроилось много народа и им пришлось подняться на пару рядов вверх.

− Это так восхитительно, − сказала Джессика, опираясь на руку Дина. − Ты уверен, что не хочешь купить себе экземпляр?

Дин покачал головой, показывая ей книгу брата.

− Я дам ему подписать книгу Сэма. Эта чепуха мне не нужна.

− Могу поклясться, стала бы нужна, если бы это была аудиокнига. Начитанная самим автором, естественно, − проговорила она, понизив голос. Видимо недостаточно, так как две девушки перед ними захихикали.

Он уже был готов снова попросить Джесс заткнуться, когда почувствовал, как кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Он обернулся и увидел рядом с собой Габриэля. «Черт, сейчас он попросит меня убраться», − подумал Дин, представляя себе, как здоровяки-охранники выводят его из помещения. Ничего, что он еще ни одного не видел.

− Ребята, пойдемте со мной, − позвал Габриэль и, повернувшись, пошел вниз по лестнице.

− Я же сказал, что это была плохая идея, Джесс. Ты будешь виновата, если сейчас нас выкинут отсюда, − ворчал Дин, пока они шли за агентом.

В ответ она ободряюще сжала его ладонь. Когда она заговорила, ее голос был легок и весел:  
− Никто нас отсюда не выкинет, Дин. Я уверена, что Кастиэль просто захотел увидеться с тобой.

Они игнорировали шепот и хихиканье, сопровождавшие их на пути к дверям, за которыми до этого скрылся Кастиэль. Только господь знал, о чем думали сейчас люди. Наверное о том, что Кас принял вопрос Джессики за флирт и теперь реагировал на это. Она была, несомненно, красивой женщиной.

По ту сторону двери Кастиэль сидел на потертом диване и пил воду из бутылки. Немного взволнованный, Дин пытался не пялиться на его кадык, двигающийся, когда тот глотал. Писатель повернулся к вошедшим и широко улыбнулся. Дин немного расслабился.

− Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься прийти на мою автограф-сессию, Дин? – мягко спросил он.

Прежде чем Дин смог ответить, влезла Джессика:

− Он и не должен был. Я собиралась прийти с его братом, но… когда я услышала… ну, вы знаете… как бы то ни было, я приволокла его сюда, − объяснила она, вымученно взглянув на Габриэля.

− Не волнуйся, Гейб знает. Они уже встречались сегодня утром.

− Привет еще раз, братишка, - подтвердил, ухмыляясь, агент и по-военному отдал честь.

− Задать вопрос было вашей идеей или Дина? - спросил Кастиэль, смотря на Дина, который с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все более и более неловко.

− Это была моя идея. Я не хотела смутить вас.

− Ну, меня-то нет. Но, думаю, Вы могли смутить Дина.

− Ладно, все, хватит… Пойдем, Джесс… Это начинает походить на вырезанную сцену из Крестного отца. Мне не следовало приходить, извини.

Кастиэль встал и подошел очень близко к Дину, все еще улыбаясь:

− Я не понимаю твою отсылку к Крестному отцу, но я совершенно не злюсь, что ты здесь, Дин. Собственно, совсем наоборот.

− О чем я тебе и твердила, - объявила Джессика и ткнула приятеля локтем в бок, отчего улыбка Кастиэля стала еще шире.

Он продолжал смотреть Дину в глаза, когда снова заговорил:

\- Гейб, Джессика, не могли бы вы нас оставить наедине до конца перерыва? Мне надо поговорить с Дином.

− Конечно, младшенький, мы оставим вас, двоих упрямцев, наедине. Касси… только не забудь, в комнате нет звукоизоляции, − напомнил Габриэль и пригласил Джессику к выходу.

Она обернулась, посылая Дину встревоженный взгляд:

− Ты в порядке?

Что бы ни говорил Габриэль, но Кастиэль точно собирался попросить Дина удалить его номер. Или даже предупредить его держаться подальше, если он не хочет обзавестись официальным запретом на приближение. Но все равно Дин кивнул и успокаивающе улыбнулся Джессике.

Габриэль осторожно прикоснулся к ее руке:

− Пойдемте, принцесса. Я действительно не хочу быть свидетелем всему этому.

Как только дверь закрылась, Кастиэль наклонился и поцеловал сбитого с толку Дина. Этот жест полярно отличался от того, что он ожидал. Он позволил себе ответить на поцелуй, в теле снова начал разгораться пожар.

− Ты представляешь себе, насколько мучительно было смотреть на тебя, сидящего там, наверху? - выдохнул Кастиэль, отодвигаясь от его рта и утыкаясь лбом в лоб Дина. − Я был счастлив, что передо мной стояла кафедра, скрывавшая мой стояк.

Дин хмыкнул, немного удивленный такой откровенностью Кастиэля:

− Чувак, я почти кончил в штаны просто слушая, как ты читаешь свою хрень. Даже Джессика заметила.

− Я не смогу вернуться туда со… − сказал Кастиэль, оставляя конец предложения буйком между ними.

− Ты хочешь попросить меня отсосать? − спросил Дин и облизнул губы.

− Мне плевать что делать, пока мы что-то делаем, выдохнул Кастиэль, снова прижимаясь к его губам своими.

Дин перехватил контроль, подталкивая его, пока они не добрались до дивана. Кастиэль упал на него, так же, как и прошедшим утром, но в этот раз Дин опустился на колени между его ног. Оба помнили, что у них не так много времени, поэтому не стали терять его на ласки.

Кастиэль еще не успел до конца спустить штаны, как Дин уже взял его в рот. Он издал хриплый звук, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Он не мог позволить, чтобы читатели в аудитории услышали, как он спускает. И все-таки, эта мысль была настолько возбуждающей, что его член дернулся во рту Дина.

Обрабатывая Кастиэля ртом и ладонью, Дин застонал, опуская руку к собственной промежности. В этот момент он мечтал, чтобы у него была еще одна рука, которой он мог бы играться с яйцами Каса. Он выпустил изо рта член, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, побуждая их обоих лечь на диван.

Он навис над ним, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку и зашипел, высвобождая ноющую плоть из брюк.

− Сделай это для меня, − попросил он Кастиэля, кладя его ладонь на свой член. И снова начал целовать Каса, дроча ему.

− Дай мне секунду, − пробормотал Кастиэль, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы облизать руку, после чего снова вернулся к губам Дина, поглаживая его член влажной ладонью.

Когда оба начали приближаться к оргазму, Кастиэль обхватил оба члена, дроча их одновременно. Дин почти терял сознание от новых ощущений.

− Я… Кас… черт… − Дин попытался предупредить Кастиэля, что вот-вот кончит. Он понимал, что Кастиэлю не стоит возвращаться в аудиторию в рубашке, покрытой каплями спермы. Кас почти мгновенно склонился к его готовому излиться члену и обхватил его губами, высасывая досуха.

− Блядь… Боже, как же ты хорош! − простонал Дин. − Твоя очередь, − пробормотал он, опрокидывая его на диван. Он отсасывал Кастиэлю, пока тот не кончил. Дину еще никогда не приходилось держать во рту выплескивающий сперму член. Он чуть не подавился, но старательно глотал все, что давал ему Кас. Ну, почти все.

В этот раз Дин убедился, что его брюки застегнуты, прежде чем сесть на диван, подтягивая Каса к себе под бок. Он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, наблюдая, как его партнер приводит себя в порядок.

Удовлетворенный Кастиэль повернулся к Дину, обхватывая его за шею и целуя, смешивая их ароматы.

− И что дальше? − пробормотал он, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу под короткими волосами на затылке.

− Чувак… − ответил Дин, пожимая плечами. − Ты все так же возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк. Я не думаю, что у нас может получиться, будем честными – мы живем так слишком далеко друг от друга.

− Я не готов полностью менять свою жизнь. Мне не хочется, чтобы это оскорбило тебя, но мы действительно не знаем друг друга.

− Не, я все понимаю, Кас. Я тоже не стал бы резко менять свою жизнь. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. − Дин наклонился вперед и нежно поцеловал Кастиэля в губы. В глубине души, он хотел, чтобы ему не нужно было отпускать его. − Я не уверен, что верю в отношения на расстоянии, − выдавил он, чувствуя, что должен был это сказать.

− Понятно. Я тоже отношусь к этому скептически. Кажется, что звезды против нас.

Дин фыркнул и снова поцеловал Кастиэля:

− Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Они все еще целовались, когда их прервал стук, дверь чуть приоткрылась и раздался голос Габриэля:

− Касси? Вы в пристойном виде?

− Да, заходи, − отозвался Кастиэль, поднимаясь с дивана вместе с Дином.

Габриэль вошел в комнату, на этот раз без Джессики на буксире.

− Где Джесс? − поинтересовался Дин.

− Разговаривает по телефону. Полагаю, со своим парнем. Кастиэль, ты готов, наконец? Все удалось с твоей системой? − он повернулся к Дину и ухмыльнулся: − парень, у тебя тут какая-то капелька, − подсказал он, показывая на уголок своих губ.

Дин вытер рот еще раз, коря себя за рассеянность.

− Габриэль, оставь его в покое. У тебя там ничего нет, − объяснил он Дину, успокаивающе кладя ладонь на его плечо.

Дин уставился на хихикающего Габриэля, разозлившись, что позволил себя провести. Да, возможность никогда больше не видеть этого мудака была, пожалуй, единственным позитивным моментом в том, что они с Касом никогда не будут вместе.

− Мне нужна еще минутка, Габриэль, − попросил Кастиэль. − Мы как раз прощаемся. Пожалуйста, исчезни еще разок, − повторил он, видя, что брат не сдвинулся с места.

− Я думал, что вы уже попрощались. Давай побыстрее, ладно? Твои фэны начинают беспокоиться.

− Мне нужна всего одна минута, − повторил Кас, жестом прося брата оставить их. В этот раз он не стал дожидаться, когда тот исчезнет и повернулся к Дину, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.

− Дин… я знаю, что ни один из нас не находится в лучшем положении чтобы поддерживать отношения, независимо от расстояния между нами. − Дин кивнул, положив свою ладонь поверх Кастиэля. − Но я продолжаю думать, что вчера между нами произошло нечто необычное. Я не прав, или ты чувствуешь то же самое?

Дин никогда не считал себя тем, кто способен говорить о своих чувствах, но сейчас он ему было необходимо поделиться каждой своей мыслью с Кастиэлем:

− Ты все понял верно, Кас. Но я правда думал, что это будет не более, чем мой первый раз с парнем. Чем иным это могло быть, верно?

− Но для меня это не было первым разом, Дин, − растерянно ответил Кастиэль, покосившись на него. – Ты хочешь сказать, что со мной… просто... экспериментировал?

− Не, чувак… ладно… я не знаю. Я уверен только в том, что, кажется, не могу оторваться от тебя.

− Я испытываю то же самое. Ты даже не представляешь себе, чего мне стоит сдерживать себя сейчас.

− Думаю, что знаю, Кас, − возразил Дин, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.

− Остановись, я не могу выйти туда с эрекцией. И еще − мы должны со всем разобраться. Прямо сейчас.

Дин кивнул, отпуская Кастиэля и отступая на шаг назад:

− Ну, так что, ты все-таки хочешь попробовать отношения на расстоянии?

− Не знаю… Честно говоря, мне хочется, чтобы не нужно было уезжать.

− А мне хотелось бы поехать с тобой. Но желания не всегда совпадают с действительностью.

− Кем ты работаешь? − задумчиво спросил Кастиэль.

− А… Я работаю в гараже, хорошо делаю свою работу, неплохо зарабатываю. А что?

− Ты любишь свою работу?

Дин пожал плечами, не понимая, куда тот клонит:

\- Я не испытываю к ней отвращения. Мой отец показал мне, что как с тачками, и, так как я не заканчивал колледж, это, наверное, лучшее из всех возможных вариантов, по крайней мере, в плане оплаты.

− Ты мог бы согласиться на другую работу, если бы я тебе предложил?

− К чему все это, Кас? Я думал, что мы были одного мнения… Я не перееду.

− Я и не прошу тебя, − ответил Кастиэль, улыбаясь. - Я собирался нанимать помощника на некоторое время. Уверен, ты мог бы справиться. И оклад достаточно приличный.

Выражение лица Дина изменилось, но совсем не так, как ожидал Кастиэль.

− Какого дьявола? – прошипел он. − Ты хочешь нанять меня игрушкой для ебли? Возможно, у меня дерьмовая работа, но, по крайней мере, я − не шлюха. Можешь взять свое деловое предложение и засунуть его себе в зад, понял? − Дин схватил свою куртку и впечатал книгу брата ему в грудь. − Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты мог подписать это для Сэма, прежде чем я уйду.

− Но Дин, ты все неправильно понял…

− Заткнись к дьяволу и подпиши эту гребаную книгу.

Дин открыл дверь, за которой обнаружились беседующие Габриэль и Джессика. Улыбка Джессики растаяла, стоило ей его увидеть. Она подошла к двери, прижимая свою книгу к груди.

− Что случилось? - успела спросить она, прежде чем Дин выхватил у нее издание и снова захлопнул дверь перед ее носом.

− Вот, это для Джесс… Мы уходим.

− Дин, ты можешь меня выслушать?

− Я выслушал и ответил. Просто подпиши чертовы книги и я смогу убраться от тебя подальше.

Сокрушенно кивнув, Кастиэль взял вторую книгу из рук Дина и открыл ее на первой странице. Пока он ее подписывал, Дин смотрел в сторону. Закончив, Кас протянул ее обратно вместе с экземпляром Сэма.

− Дин, завтра я уезжаю… Пожалуйста, подумай над моим предложением, − он протянул руку, в надежде, что Дин поймет и позволит сказать ему то, что он хотел сказать. − Я не могу обвинять тебя в том, что ты так об этом подумал, особенно учитывая обстоятельства, в которых мы познакомились. Но подумай вот о чем… если бы я хотел трахнуть игрушку, как ты выразился, мне было бы проще позвонить в эскорт-сервис. И я в любом случае нанимаю. Помощника, тебя или кого-то другого.

Дин фыркнул, его губы скривились от отвращения:

− Я уверен, что наймешь.

− Я не предлагаю тебе работу без обязанностей, Дин. Мне кажется, ты думаешь, что я просто хочу иметь тебя поблизости, чтобы при желании сношаться. Нет, это настоящая должность с настоящими обязанностями.

− Касси, ты слишком задерживаешься, − услышали они голос Габриэля. − Давай уже!

− Еще минута, Габриэль, − отозвался Кастиэль, несмотря на то, что Дин уже направлялся к двери.

− Тебе не нужна еще одна минута. Все кончено, Кас… было приятно и все такое, но это уже становится слишком. Просто… Просто отпусти все это, ладно?

Признавая свое поражение, Кастиэль потер переносицу:

− Хорошо. Мне очень жаль, что все заканчивается так.

*****

Дин, не отвечая, открыл дверь, и, проходя мимо Джессики, пихнул обе книги ей в руки.

− Дин, что происходит? - спросила она, пробираясь за ним через толпу.

− Я еду домой, и неважно, со мной ты, или нет, − бросил Дин, не оглядываясь назад. Хотя, стоило бы.

− Какого дьявола, Джесс? − воскликнул он, держась за затылок, в который врезалась одна из книг.

− Во-первых, никогда больше не говори со мной в таком тоне. − Обычно дружелюбно настроенная девушка, сейчас смотрела на Дина яростно сверкая глазами. − Во-вторых, я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит. Думается, ты задолжал мне объяснение, после того как бросил меня одну, чтобы заняться с мистером Новаком… чем бы ты там не занимался!

Дин пристыженно опустил голову, проводя ладонью по лицу:

− Хорошо… Извини, но… Я не могу говорить об этом здесь, хорошо? − тихо произнес он, оглядывая толпу. − В моей машине?

− Недалеко есть кафе... Думаю, ты мог бы угостить меня кофе, если уж собрался испоганить мне остаток дня, − предложила Джессика, прокладывая себе путь к выходу.

Дин молча последовал за ней, подняв с пола книгу. Они не обменялись ни словом по дороге к кофейне. Даже несмотря на то, что в помещении было людно, Джессика нашла им местечко в стороне от общей зоны.

Дин заказал для нее большой ванильный латте и маффины с шоколадной крошкой, а для себя − обычный черный кофе, не чувствуя никакого аппетита даже при взгляде на абрикосовый пирог, выставленный на прилавке за стеклом. К тому времени, как он вернулся к Джесс с заказом, он почувствовал, что уже не так зол.

− Ну, ты готов объяснить, что с тобой происходит? - спросила она все еще сухим тоном.

− Послушай, Джесс… Мне жаль, хорошо? Все закончилось не лучшим образом, но это неважно.

Она раздраженно разломала маффин на две половинки.

− Ну, разумеется… но почему? Вы, парни, выглядели очень… увлеченными друг другом.

− Думаю, дело было в отличном секса. Но на этом все, потом он стал странным. Он хотел, чтобы я «работал» на него, − сказал Дин, обозначая кавычки пальцами.

− Какую именно работу он предложил?

− А как ты думаешь? Кажется, он хотел, чтобы я в некотором роде был его шлюхой…

− Я уверена, что не хотел, Дин. Что он сказал дословно?

Он глотнул кофе, мысленно возвращаясь к разговору. И как бы он его не интерпретировал, все равно смысл звучал одинаково.

− Он хотел предложить мне работу помощника. У меня справка G.E.D.* об окончании средней школы, и я работаю в долбаном гараже… Что, ко всем чертям, я мог бы для него делать, кроме как глотать его сперму, когда он меня об этом попросит?

Джессика ничего не ответила, печально глядя на него:

\- Возможно, ты прав, − предположила она, качая головой. – Но, может быть, он запаниковал, потому что хотел, чтобы ты оставался рядом с ним.

− Как я уже сказал, он собирался нанять меня шлюхой.

− Я не была бы столь категоричной, - мягко улыбаясь, возразила Джессика. − На мой взгляд, что он просто не продумал все. Не то, чтобы я не считала тебя интеллектуалом и все такое, но… помощник писателя обычно помогает писать тексты, и помогает искать информацию. Я сомневаюсь, что тебе понравилась бы такая работа.

− Уверен, что нет… Я не ботаник. Если ему действительно нужен ассистент, идеальной кандидатурой была бы ты.

Джессика улыбнулась шире:

− Ты хочешь сказать, что я ботаник?

− Черт, да… ты и Сэм невозможные ботаники.

− И это говорит парень, пересматривающий «Звездные войны» в любую свободную минуту?

− «Звездные войны» − это классика, − возразил Дин, сделав вид, что обиделся. Он был рад, что, похоже, разговор возвращался в нормальную колею. Честно, очень не хотелось, чтобы ему снова прилетело книгой.

− Как скажешь, Дин. И что теперь? Поедем домой?

− Нет смысла сидеть тут дольше… Ты хотела его увидеть, ты его увидела, книга подписана. Ты еще хочешь тут побыть? Я могу подождать в машине или заехать за тобой позже.

Джессика открыла свой экземпляр книги, и снова улыбнулась, прочитав краткую надпись, оставленную рукой Кастиэля:

− Действительно, смысла нет. Спасибо, что дал ему подписать ее.

− Я не оставил ему выбора. Не такой уж я идиот, − допив кофе, он помахал официантке.

− И что дальше? Ты собираешься встречаться с ним или?..

− Неа, не думаю. Не после этого. Возможно, я злюсь уже не так сильно, но все равно это был дерьмовый поступок.

− Это так дерьмово, хотеть, чтобы ты был рядом?

Дин попытался рассмеяться, но не смог.

− Наверное, я бы чувствовал себя менее оскорбленным, если бы он предложил стать моим сладким папочкой. Как минимум, в этом случае намерения были бы ясны, понимаешь?

− Я все еще уверена, что ты все не так понял.

− Возможно, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Ты готова идти? − спросил он.

Джесс не ответила, закрывая свой стаканчик пластиковой крышкой и поднимаясь с места. Дин оставил поднос на тумбе, а затем вышел на улицу следом за подругой. И по дороге к машине, и по пути домой, они молчали. Лишь припарковавшись, Дин снова заговорил, в его голосе слышалась мольба.

− Джесс, только не говори Сэму о том, что произошло, хорошо? У меня нет никакого желания целый день обсуждать это дерьмо. Сделаешь это для меня?

Она кивнула, мягко сжав ладонью предплечье Дина:

− Но ты же знаешь, что он будет задавать вопросы?

− С этим я разберусь, не волнуйся.

− Хорошо. Но Дин, если ты все же захочешь поговорить об этом, или о чем-то другом… знай, что я всегда готова тебя выслушать.

Дин грустно улыбнулся, но был благодарен ей за предложение. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку:

− Я знаю… Но со мной все будет в порядке.

*****

В конце концов Сэм не выдержал и высказал Дину все, что думал о его поведении. Произошло это спустя месяц, или чуть больше.

− Дин, что с тобой происходит? − спросил он, поджав губы. − Я знаю, что что-то случилось на той автограф-сессии, но ни ты, ни Джессика не хотите говорить об этом. Я бы не стал к тебе приставать, если бы в последнее время ты не вел себя как первостатейная задница.

− Ничего не произошло, Сэм. Оставь меня в покое, лады?

− Бред собачий! Ты никогда не был особо разборчив в связях, но, чувак… с того дня ты почти каждый день подцепляешь кого-то нового. Знаешь ли, бисексуальность не обязывает тебя трахаться вдвое больше, понимаешь?

− Завидуешь, мелкий? - зло спросил Дин, хватая бутылку пива из холодильника.

− Ты же знаешь, что нет. Я волнуюсь.

− Не нужно волноваться, Сэмми, я в порядке… в действительности лучше не бывает. − Сигнал телефона сообщил о пришедшем сообщении и Дин отвлекся. − Ух… Бенни хочет снова со мной встретится, − сообщил он, набирая ответ.

− Кто такой Бенни?

− Один чувак, я встретил его в клубе. Ну, мы и отожгли.

Сэм удручающе покачал головой:

− Ты хотя бы осторожен?

− Да ладно, Сэмми, серьезно? Ты собрался мне советы давать, что ли?

− Я не уверен, что ты в курсе, где сейчас твои мозги, поэтому ты знаешь… я должен был спросить.

Дин вымучено улыбнулся:

− Ты не обязан был спрашивать, но все равно спасибо. Я уже говорил тебе, не волнуйся за меня. Я уже большой мальчик.

Когда телефон Дина снова просигналил, Сэм заметил, как менялось выражение его лица по мере того, как он читал новое сообщение. Дин хмуро посмотрел на телефон, а затем просто сунул его обратно в карман.

− Не собираешься ответить?

− Ошиблись номером, − неубедительно пояснил он.

Минутой позже ожил и завибрировал в кармане телефон Сэма.

Джессика 13:09  
Я подъезжаю к вам. Дин там?

Сэм 13:09  
Ага. Все в порядке?

Джессика 13:10  
Да. Не дай ему уйти.

− Джессика сейчас подъедет, − проинформировал он брата.

− Хорошо. Не буду вам мешать.

− Останься, кажется, она хотела тебя увидеть.

То, что она хотела его увидеть, значило, что она хотела поговорить. И разговор этот вряд ли сулил что-то приятное.

− Спасибо за поддержку, чувак, но я отчаливаю!

− Дин! Да что, черт побери, происходит?

− Ничего не происходит. Я просто вспомнил, что должен кое-где быть. Ну… не здесь, − бросил он, хватая свою куртку и открывая дверь. Ему пришлось затормозить, когда он увидел двоих, стоящих в коридоре.

− Привет, Джесс! Не думал, что ты доберешься так быстро, − воскликнул Сэм, выходя поприветствовать свою девушку. Он посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего рядом с ней и ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить его.

− Хммм… Ты же…

− Какого черта он тут делает? − оборвал его Дин, избегая пристального взгляда Кастиэля.

− Он здесь, чтобы увидеться с тобой, − ответила она, впихивая Каса в квартиру. – Пойдем, Сэм. Им надо поговорить.

Сэм послал брату извиняющийся взгляд, но последовал за Джессикой.

Дин начал выходить из себя, но не выставил Кастиэля вон. Напротив, закрыл за ним дверь.

Он повесил куртку на вешалку, прежде чем вернулся к недопитому пиву.

− Будешь? − спросил он и сел за стол. Кастиэль покачал головой, опускаясь на соседний стул.

− Не знал, что ты вернулся в город. Что, очередная автограф-сессия?

− Нет, я приехал, чтобы увидеться с тобой, − честно ответил Кастиэль.

− Следовало позвонить, чувак. Я бы объяснил что это будет пустой тратой времени.

− Я хотел извиниться перед тобой и чувствовал, что это надо сделать лично.

Дин хмыкнул и сделал долгий глоток из бутылки, почти опустошив ее. Он поставил пиво на стол и поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Кастиэлем:

− Что, правда? Зачем?

− Мне жаль, что я так все запутал между нами, Дин. Я даже не предполагал, что так получится. Я Знаю, ты никогда не поверишь мне, но я правда предлагал тебе должность помощника. И да, я зря это сделал потому что… ты был прав, когда говорил, что мое предложение не невинно.

− Говорил. Я не идиот, Кас.

− Я никогда не думал, что ты можешь им быть, Дин. Но ты должен понять, все не совсем так, как тебе кажется. Я предложил тебе эту работу только потому, что мне нужна была причина быть к тебе ближе.

− И в чем отличие?

Кастиэль наклонился вперед, беря руки Дина в свои. К его удивлению, он не высвободился.

− Я правда ощутил нечто значительное между нами, Дин. И я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что это не только твое тело, но и твое сердце, и твоя душа. А ты был так абсолютно уверен в своем неприятии к отношениям на расстоянии…

− Ты тоже, если помнишь.

− Конечно, я был… или думал что-то типа того. Но потом я встретил тебя, и я не мог смириться с мыслью, что мы больше не увидимся.

Дин шумно выдохнул, качая головой:

− Но мы же собирались увидеться снова, если бы оба оказались в одном городе, или ты забыл об этом?

− Кто знает, когда бы это случилось? А если бы никогда? − Кастиэль сжал руку Дина, прежде чем заговорить снова. − Я слишком остро отреагировал, прости меня. Я ненавижу даже мысль, что ты можешь быть зол на меня. Но не волнуйся, я больше не буду тебе докучать или что-то в этом роде. Мне просто нужно было, чтобы ты меня выслушал.

Дин кивнул, встал, достал две бутылки пива и открыл их. Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль хотел отказаться, потом он все же взял предложенную бутылку и отпил из нее. Он поморщился от вкуса, но не стал привередничать, видя, как уголки губ Дина немного приподнимаются.

− Как ты нашел меня? Скорее, как ты нашел Джесс?

Кастиэль покраснел, и Дин подумал, что это выглядит ни разу не умилительно.

− Прежде всего, именно она нашла меня. Ты же рассказал ей о должности помощника и… ну… она связалась с Габриэлем и предложила свои услуги.

Дин подавился пивом, пытаясь решить, был он больше раздражен или поражен наглостью Джессики. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо планировать согласиться на эту дурацкую должность, но она знала, что он чувствует к этому мужчине. И теперь пыталась таким образом ввести его в круг ближайших знакомых их семьи?

− Ладно… и что, в круг ее обязанностей входит раскрытие адреса ее парня?

− Я ее еще не нанял, Дин.

− Готов проспорить, что нет..

Теперь уже Кастиэль расстроенно выдохнул:

\- Я еще не нанял ее. Предполагаю, ты не хотел бы, чтобы я был от тебя в непосредственной близости.

− Ты спрашиваешь разрешения?

− Ну, думаю, в некотором роде да.

Чтобы расслабиться, Дин начал тереть глаза ладонями, пока ему не стало больно. Он не хотел быть кретином и вставать на пути карьеры Джессики, но ему так же не хотелось, чтобы она переехала и забрала Сэма с собой.

− Ей придется жить в Нью-Йорке? − спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

− Нет, если она не хочет. Спасибо интернету, большинство обязанностей она может выполнять дистанционно. Возможно, мне понадобится ее присутствие время от времени, но… переезд не обязателен.

Дин кивнул, расслабляясь, но был уверен, что даже если бы ответ прозвучал: “да”, он бы никогда не простил самого себя, если бы попытался контролировать жизнь Джессики или брата. И, в любом случае, он знал, что если бы они переехали, он обязательно последовал бы за ними.

− Это не мое дело - давать ей разрешение работать на тебя, чувак. Она взрослый человек и ничего мне не должна.

− Я с этим согласен… но именно она хотела, чтобы я спросил тебя. И, конечно, я согласен. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно, если бы нам снова пришлось встретиться.

− Спасибо, но, как я и сказал, это ее дело. Я не буду вставать у нее на пути. И не волнуйся. Я поведу себя как чертов джентльмен, если увижу тебя снова.

Некоторое время они молчали, избегая смотреть друг на друга. Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Кастиэль встал, пробормотал слова прощания и направился к двери. Он не успел ее открыть, когда Дин снова заговорил.

− И все же я бы не возражал, если бы ты был поблизости, Кас. − Он пробормотал фразу себе под нос, но Кастиэль все же услышал его и обернулся.

− Я сделал другие выводы после нашей последней встречи, и последние десять минут меня не разубедили.

− Ну... я был не в себе, чувак. Мы тогда только познакомились.

− Я в курсе, да. И снова прошу прощения за все неудобства. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы я мог вернуться в прошлое, но я не могу.

− Да, было бы клево, − задумчиво ответил Дин.

− Ты жалеешь, что тогда ответил на мое объявление?

Дин вскинул на него потерянный взгляд.

− Что? Чувак, ты что, никогда. Это было лучшим решением из всех, которое я принял с того момента. Я даже не могу сосчитать, сколько ошибок я совершил потом.

− Отказаться от моего предложения было одной из таких ошибок? - мягко спросил Кастиэль мягким голосом, возвращаясь и вставая напротив Дина.

− Я бы все равно сказал нет, но не стал бы так сучиться. Знаешь, ты был не единственным, кто перегнул палку.

Кастиэль кивнул и подошел ближе, останавливаясь перед Дином, вместо того, чтобы сесть. Он поднял бровь, глядя на Дина, прежде чем сесть к нему на колени.

− Это правда? − выдохнул он в ухо Дина.

Дин неуверенно кивнул в знак согласия, зная, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Но когда Кастиэль попытался поцеловать его, Дин отстранился.

− Кас, послушай… Я должен сказать тебе. Есть вещи, о которых я сожалею… Я, кажется, переусердствовал, пытаясь забыть тебя.

− Ты не должен передо мной оправдываться, Дин, − заверил его Кастиэль, прежде чем поцеловать в шею. − Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не пытался делать то же самое.

− Я до сих пор… после тебя у меня были другие. В основном парни, но и девушки тоже… черт, ни кем из них я не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как с тобой.

Кастиэль довольно хмыкнул:

− Та же история, исключая часть про девушек. Для себя я давно решил, что предпочитаю исключительно мужчин. − Его губы снова вернулись к шее Дина, посасывая кожу.

− Я… Мне бы все еще нравились оба пола… но есть ты, так что к черту остальных, − признался он, одурманенный вожделением.

− Я рад, что ты так думаешь, Дин, − прошептал Кастиэль, обхватывая лицо Дина ладонями и ловя его взгляд: − Я так боялся, что ты больше никогда не захочешь видеть меня.

− Если бы ты не приехал сюда, я бы не стал пытаться тебя найти.

− Я знаю.

− Ты не возражаешь?

Кастиэль пожал плечами, прижимаясь к губам Дина мягким поцелуем:

− Ты не сделал ничего, за что следовало бы извиняться.

− Сделал, Кас. И до сих пор делаю, − возразил Дин, возвращая поцелуй. − Прости, что устроил тогда сцену. Я не могу сказать, что не почувствовал себя Красоткой*, но я должен был отреагировать по-другому.

− И в мыслях не было считать тебя какой-то красоткой, Дин, − ответил Кастиэль, заставив его рассмеяться.

− Чувак, я имел в виду фильм. Джулия Робертс - проститутка, а Ричард Гир нанимает ее на выходные.

Кастиэль прищурился, это объяснение его не удовлетворило:

− Если быть справедливым, я предполагал нанять тебя дольше, чем на выходные. Как я уже говорил, это было серьезное деловое предложение. Вводящее в заблуждение, но, тем не менее, честное.

Ничего не отвечая, Дин снова поцеловал Каса, на этот раз с явным намерением продолжить. У него промелькнула мысль о брате и его девушке: он надеялся, что они не ждут в коридоре за дверью. Но когда ладони Кастиэля скользнули под футболку, он решил, что ему уже все равно. Что бы ни произошло раньше, он об этом уже забыл.

− Нам следует перебраться в твою спальню, если мы не хотим перепугать твоего брата до икоты, − прошептал Кастиэль ему в губы, в очередной раз заставляя Дина думать, что он может читать мысли.

− Держись крепче, - предупредил он и встал с кресла. С Кастиэлем, вцепившимся в него, он прошел до спальни радуясь, что на этот раз нет никаких лестниц.

Несмотря на середину дня, ставни все еще были закрыты, создавая в комнате полумрак. Но им было все равно, они были слишком заняты, избавляя друг друг а от одежды.

В отличие от их первого раза, все происходило очень быстро. Они не прикасались друг к другу, раздевая ласково и дразняще − вместо этого срывали одежду и разбрасывали ее по всей комнате. Когда Кастиэль оказался на спине, Дин перехватил инициативу, выцеловывая дорожку вниз, к члену, сразу беря в рот.

− Ох… Дин… - прошипел Кастиэль, цепляясь пальцами за простыни. Он судорожно вдохнул втянул воздух, чувствуя, как его член плавно погружается в горло. − О боже… Господи… ох-м… как… − он чуть не взвыл, когда Дин выпустил его, скользя языком по всей длине, поддразнивая щель на головке.

− Я говорил, что пытался забыть тебя, − произнес Дин хриплым голосом, облизывая губы.

Он вернулся наверх, вылизывая губы Кастиэля, пока тот не открыл рот. Оба застонали, когда Дин двинул бедрами, скользя возбужденным членом по члену Кастиэля.

− Трахни меня, − дрожа простонал Кастиэль в рот Дину.

− Да, сейчас… Блядь, ты такой горячий...

Не переставая целовать Каса, Дин потянулся к ночному столику, чтобы найти презервативы и любрикант. И раздраженно сел, не нащупав. Конечно, они нашлись в задней части ящика.

− Дай мне смазку, − попросил Кастиэль, уже вовсю орудуя двумя пальцами в своей заднице. − Я так надеялся… − просто объяснил он удивленному Дину.

Удивление продлилось недолго: выражение его лица сменилось на хищное. Он выдавил несколько капель любриканта на пальцы Кастиэля и снял обертку с презерватива. Он не мог отвести взгляд от любовника, раскрывающего себя, раскатывая латексную защиту и покрывая ее смазкой.

− Давай, - простонал он. В глазах туманом растекалась похоть.

Кастиэль хныкнул, вытаскивая из себя пальцы, пытаясь зафиксировать шальной взгляд на Дине.

− Ты мне нужен… просто… ох, да... − почти закричал он, когда Дин толкнулся внутрь. Он не вошел сразу до конца, не желая причинить боль любовнику, но Кас не был столь терпелив.

− Двигайся же, - прошипел он, впиваясь пальцами в задницу Дина и притягивая его к себе.

Если их первый секс был почти романтичным, то этот был его полной противоположностью. Он был грубым, диким, почти насильственным. Они кончили практически одновременно, резкие движения бедер и пульсирующий член Дина увели Каса за грань.

Дин упал сверху, рвано дыша в шею Кастиэля, выскользнул из него, обнимая.

− Это было… бесподобно… − задыхаясь, промурлыкал он.

− Это было… ты − изумительный любовник, − сказал Кастиэль и поцеловал Дина в лоб.

− Почему секс с тобой такой особенный? Знаешь, было бы много проще, если бы он был просто нормальным.

− Понимаю… чувствую то же самое.

Дин замялся, скользя губами по щетине Кастиэля:

− И что дальше?

− Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?

Коротко рассмеявшись, Дин покачал головой и поцеловал любовника в щеку:

− Неа… позже.

Время приближалось к ужину, когда Сэм и Джессика вернулись с пакетами китайской еды на вынос. Кастиэль и Дин были в гостиной и смотрели Крестного отца. Ну, так должно было выглядеть, но вместо этого они целовались, сидя в обнимку на диване.

− Прекращайте, парни, мы принесли ужин, - позвал Сэм, ставя пакеты на маленький столик.

Дин оторвался от Кастиэля, чтобы ответить брату:

− И по какому случаю?

− Сэм сказал мне, что вам, возможно понадобится нечто особенное после того, как ты встретишься с Касом, неважно, с хорошими или плохими последствиями. − Джессика вошла в гостиную с радостной улыбкой на лице. − Итак… Я получила работу? − спросила она Кастиэля, помахав ладошкой.

− Ты, несомненно, нанята как мой личный помощник. Если считать нас твоим первым заданием, то ты отлично справилась, хотя тебе и пришлось с нами повозиться.

− Позволю себе заметить, что как раз ты выглядишь так, будто с тобой знатно повозились, − захихикала она, выходя на кухню.

Дин прижался к Кастиэлю немного крепче, его губы слегка касались шеи, когда он сказал:

− Временами мне бы хотелось, чтобы я мог ее ненавидеть, понимаешь?

− Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь может.

Оба засмеялись, прижимаясь друг к другу еще сильнее. Словно боялись разомкнуть объятья, опасаясь, что реальность жизни может их догнать.

− Я все еще мечтаю, чтобы мог остаться здесь, или ты поехал со мной, − прошептал Кастиэль. Дин чувствовал его дыхание на своей небритой щеке.

− Знаю, я тоже… Я думаю, нам просто нужно немного времени, чтобы привести все в порядок.

− В какой-то момент мы должны будем узнать друг друга лучше. Мы не можем основывать отношения на чистом сексе.

− Шикарном сексе, Кас… но да, я понял. Думаю, нам поможет то, что большую часть времени мы будем находиться далеко друг от друга. Не считая того, что мы можем заниматься сексом по телефону или по веб-камере.

− Ну давайте, парни… все остывает, − снова позвал их Сэм, на сей раз в его голосе звучало легкое раздражение.

− Китайскую еду можно есть и холодной, мы будем через секунду, - заорал Дин в ответ.

Кастиэль фыркнул, выбираясь из объятий Дина:

− Можно, но не стоит. Пойдем, насладимся ужином.

Дин позволил себя поднять и выпихнуть из гостиной. Джесс и Сэм не, дождавшись их, наполнили свои тарелки всякой всячиной от блинчиков до курицы с апельсинами. Пара села за стол, не размыкая рук, к неуемной радости Джессики.

− Ну что, мальчики, вы теперь встречаетесь? - спросила она, не обращая внимания на настороженный взгляд своего парня.

Вместо ответа, они Дин и Кас повернулись друг к другу и улыбнулись. Они смотрели друг на друга так, словно вели безмолвный разговор. Возможно, так оно и было, потому что, в конце концов, Кастиэль кивнул и перевел взгляд на Джессику.

− Мы хотим попробовать отношения на расстоянии. По крайней мере, какое-то время. Я могу точно сказать, что буду верен Дину с этого самого момента. Но это не значит, что и тебе обязательно... - добавил он, снова повернувшись к Дину.

− Чувак, я не хочу никого другого. Пока мы пробуем, ты будешь для меня единственным.

− Оу... − выдохнули Сэм с Джессикой в унисон, когда мужчины поцеловались.

Но конечно, романтичность момента была недолговечной благодаря Сэму, который, словно подросток-переросток, (которым он и был), сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит.

А Дин единственный раз в жизни смог увидеть небо прямо перед собой.

Пронзительное голубое небо.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски
> 
> * Фелляция (лат. fello сосать; син.: иррумация, фаллаторизм) - форма орогенитального сексуального контакта, при которой половое возбуждение вызывается воздействием ртa и языкa на половой член партнера.
> 
> * Анилингус (лат. anus — задний проход + lingo — лизать; синонимы — анилинкция, римминг англ. rimming) — сексуальная практика, подразумевающая стимуляцию заднепроходной области языком или губами с целью вызвать сексуальное возбуждение и/или доставить сексуальное удовлетворение.
> 
> * Курт Во́ннегут-младший (11 ноября 1922 года, Индианаполис, США — 11 апреля 2007 года, Нью-Йорк, США) — американский писатель-сатирик. Считается одним из наиболее значительных американских писателей XX века. Автор таких произведений, как «Сирены Титана» (1959), «Мать Тьма» (1961), «Колыбель для кошки» (1963), «Бойня номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей» (1969) и «Завтрак для чемпионов» (1973), сочетающих в себе элементы сатиры, чёрного юмора и научной фантастики. Был удостоен чести называться «Писателем штата Нью-Йорк» в 2001—2003 годах.
> 
> * G.E.D. - General Education Development. Образовательный сертификат, вручаемый в Соединенных Штатах и Канаде, который подтверждает, что получатель отвечает минимальным требованиям, необходимым для выпускника средней школы.
> 
> * Красотка (Pretty Woman) — фильм с участием Ричарда Гира и Джулией Робертс. Финансовый магнат Эдвард Льюис, заблудившись в ночном городе, останавливается возле уличной проститу Вивиан, чтобы она показала ему дорогу. Девушка чем-то понравилась Эдварду, и он пригласил её в свой номер отеля. На утро он узнаёт, что на очень важную сделку ему надо прийти со спутницей и предлагает девушке остаться в его апартаментах ещё на шесть дней — за дополнительный гонорар.  
>  Вивиан терпит всё ради своего избранника: ведь он давно перестал быть для неё просто «клиентом».


End file.
